Mission Impossible
by RouruKim
Summary: Summary : "Apa yang kau lihat.! Dasar mesum." , "Aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku." , "minseok... apa yang kau lakukan disini.?" , "tapi ini toilet namja, apa kau sedang mengintipku?". Xiumin/Minseok-Luhan XiuHan-LuMin, Kim Kibum (Suju), Chanyeol, Im Yoona (SNSD), Kang Minkyung (Fiksi). Rate : T, YAOI, Chaptered.
1. Chapter 1

Xiumin/Minseok-Luhan **XiuHan-LuMin**

Kim Kibum (Suju), Chanyeol, Im Yoona (SNSD)

Kang Minkyung (Fiksi).

**Rate : T, YAOI, Chaptered, Typo (Banyak).  
><strong>

**Summary : "tapi ini toilet namja, apa kau sedang mengintipku disini?"  
><strong>

**Happy_reading,,, **

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelum baca, aku mau ngejelasin seauatu, mungkin ada yang udah baca ff SunFlower Chap 1. disitu aku tulis kalo itu (GS) sebenernya itu YAOI bukan (GS). aku Typo gak nge cek bagian itu. mian.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung.. apa tidak ada cara lain selain ini.? Ide pacarmu benar2 sangat gila. " Tanya Minseok pada kakaknya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah tidak ada cara lain. Menurutku ini satu-satunya cara untuk menghindari appa. Dan agar kau bisa tinggal disini. Jika kau ingin ketahuan appa terserah lakukan saja apa maumu." Kata Kibum pada Minseok.

Minseok pun menghela nafas.

"Hufth... Baiklah.. aku mau melakukannya agar appa tidak bisa menemukanku. Bukan karena aku menyukainya." Kata Minseok pada Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya minseok sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Tapi ada yang aneh karena seragam sekolah yang minseok pakai bukan seragam namja, melainkan seragam sekolah yeoja. Rambut minseok juga panjang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hyung... apa aku terlihat aneh memakai baju ini.?" Tanya minseok pada kibum sambil memperlihatkan pakaian yang dipakainya.

"Kyaaa... kenapa adik oppa sangat cute sekali...!" goda kibum saat melihat minseok yang sangat terlihat cantik memakai seragam yeoja.

"Ya.. hyung, kau memujiku atau mengejekku.?" Tanya minseok kesal.

"Tapi kau benar2 cantik dan cute, ternyata adikku sangat cantik. Tapi sayang kau laki2." Kata kibum.

Minseok mendengus kesal mendengar kakanya berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Sebaiknya aku batalkan semuanya, ini sangat menggelikan. Bagaimana bisa kau memberikan ide padaku untuk menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja." Kata minseok.

"terserah kau saja, tapi mungkin beberapa hari lagi appa akan tahu kau disini dan akan segera membawamu kembali ke amerika." Kata kibum menakuti minseok.

Minseok benar benar frustasi. Minseok tidak ingin ayahnya tahu kalau minseok sedang bersembunyi di korea tepatnya di rumah kibum kakak kandungnya.

Tiba2 saja ponsel kibum berbunyi. Dia melihat siapa orang yang menghubunginya sepagi itu. Wajah kibum langsung berubah pucat saat tahu siapa yang menghubunginya.

"minseok ah.. Appa..!" kata kibum sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada minseok.

Tak berbeda dengan kibum, kini wajah minseok pun ikut pucat. Karna tak ingin ayahnya curiga kibum pun segera saja mengangkat panggilan dari ayahnya.

"Yoboseyo appa.. ada apa menghubungiku sepagi ini,?" tanya kibum.

"Apa adikmu ada di rumahmu sekarang?" tanya Tn. Kim.

"Maksud appa minseok?" tanya kibum.

"Tentu saja minseok, memangnya kau punya adik lagi selain dia." Tn. Kim kesal.

"Dia tidak ada disini,memangnya apa yang terjadi, apa dia pergi dari rumah lagi.?" Tanya kibum.

Minseok lega karena hyungnya tidak memberitahu ayah mereka kalau minseok bersembunyi di rumah hyungnya.

"Benar, dia pergi dari rumah lagi dan kali ini appa tidak bisa menemukannya. Dia juga tidak ada di rumah teman2nya. Umma mu sangat khawatir." kata Tn. Kim.

"Memangnya apa yang appa katakan pada minseok sampai dia pergi lagi dari rumah? Kibum bertanya pura2 tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada minseok.

"Appa hanya menyuruhnya menjadi penerus perusahaan dan menikah dengan putri teman appa. Tn. Kim menjelaskan.

"Ahh.. pantas saja dia pergi, appa terlalu memaksakan kehendak appa. Appa kan tahu kalau minseok itu sangat keras kepala, Lagipula minseok baru 18 tahun mana mungkin dia mau menikah dan meneruskan perusahaan." kibum membela minseok.

"Aigoo.. kalian sama saja. Kau juga seperti itu dulu. Lagipula appa tidak akan menyuruhnya menikah sekarang, appa hanya ingin mengenalkan dulu yeoja itu padanya tapi dia pergi entah kemana." mencoba membela diri.

"Lebih baik appa biarkan saja dulu, kalau sudah tidak punya uang dia pasti pulang. Dan katakan pada umma agar tidak khawatir, aku yakin sekarang dia baik2 saja. Minseok kan sudah dewasa dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Kibum mencoba menenangkan orangtuanya.

"Huhhh... baiklah, tapi jika dia datang ke korea kau harus segera memberitahu appa Ne..?" Kata Tn. Kim kemudian menutup telfon.

Minseok yang mendengar pembicaraan hyungnya pun langsung pasrah. Memang tidak ada cara lain selain menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja. Dengan langkah yang malas minseok pergi menemui kibum yang sudah menunggunya di dalam mobil. Lalu masuk dengan wajah kusut dan bibir mengerucut.

"Yaa jangan lakukan itu, kau jadi lebih terlihat cute jika kau mempoutkan bibirmu." Kata kibum pada minseok yang baru saja duduk disampingnya sambil mengacak ngacak rambut minseok.

"Terserah aku,.!" Kata minseok. sambil menyilangkan lengannya di dada.

"Whoa... adik oppa benar2 menggemaskan." Lagi lagi kibum menggoda minseok .

"Ya... hyung..! kenapa kau terus menggodaku, kapan kita akan berangkat nanti aku terlambat." Minseok protes pada kibum.

"baiklah baiklah... adik oppa ini jadi sangat cerewet sejak memakai pakaian itu." Kata kibum.

"Hyung...! "

Kibum yang tidak ingin minseok lebih marah lagi segera saja menjalankan mobilnya menuju sekolah baru minseok yaitu "Dream International High School". Sesampainya disana kibum langsung mengantarkan minseok menemui kepala sekolah Kang.

Semua mata memandang ke arah minseok dan kibum yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Orang2 mengagumi kecantikan minseok dan ketampanan kibum sang kakak.

Lalu sesampainya di depan ruang kepala sekolah, kibum pun mengetuk pintu pelan.

Tok.. tok... tok...

"masuklah..." Kata kepsek. Kang

"Anyeong haseyo songsaengnim..!" kata kibum.

"Ouh.. Kibum sshi.. masuklah." Kata kepsek.

Lalu kibum dan minseok pun masuk ke dalam ruangan kepsek. Kang dan duduk di kursi depan meja kepsek. Kang.

"jadi ini adikmu yang akan sekolah disini?" tanya kepsek.

"ne.. songsaengnim, ini adikku namanya Kim Minseok." kata kibum

"anyeong haseyo songsaengnim.. Kim Minseok Imnida." Minseok membungkuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Ne.. ne.. min kyung sudah menceritakan padaku tentang adikmu ini. Ku harap dia bisa senang sekolah disini." Kata kepsek.

(Kang Min kyung pacarnya kibum)

setelah menemui kepsek, lantas kibum pun meninggalkan minseok bersama kepsek.

"Hyung.. haruskah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri sekarang?" bisik minseok pada kibum.

"ya.. tidak mungkin aku masuk ke kelas denganmu, kau bukan anak TK. bagaimana nanti kata teman temanmu." Kata kibum.

"Hyung...!" minseok meratap pada kibum yang pergi keluar dari ruangan kepsek. Kang.

Tak lama setelah kepergian kibum, bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Kepsek. Kang pun mengajak minseok untuk masuk ke kelas.

Sementara di sebuah kelas, para murid sedang bergosip ria tentang akan datangnya siswi baru di sekolah mereka. Para murid namja terus mengatakan kalau siswi barunya itu sangat cantik. Sedangkan para yeoja bergosip tentang namja yang mengantarkan siswi baru tersebut. Mereka bertaruh akan masuk kelas mana yeoja yang tadi mereka lihat.

"Luhan hyung... kau tadi tidak melihatnya. Yeoja baru itu sangat cantik pipinya chubby dan sangat cute. Kau pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta jika bertemu dengannya." Kata chanyeol.

"Ya... kau jangan terus membuatku penasaran." Kata luhan.

Tak jauh dari tempat duduk luhan dan chanyeol, para yeoja juga sedang bergosip.

"Hmmm apa kalian lihat tadi, pria yang mengantar yeoja baru itu sangat tampan. Dia terlihat seperti pangeran yang turun dari surga. Aku harus bertanya padanya dan memintanya untuk mengenalkan namja itu padaku." Kata yoona pada teman temannya.

Namun sedetik kemudian suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai berubah menjadi hening saat pintu kelas diketuk. Kemudian masuklah kepsek. Kang yang diiringi oleh minseok di belakangnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Anyeong haseyo anak2..." kata Kepsek.

"Anyeong haseyo songsaengnim." Jawab murid serempak.

Semua namja yang ada di kelas tersebut terpesona oleh minseok, bahkan mereka tak sadar bahwa mulut mereka terbuka terlalu lebar. Kecuali luhan yang selalu bisa mengendalikan expresinya.

"Owh.. jadi ini yeoja yang di ceritakan chanyeol padaku tadi. Chanyeol tidak berbohong, dia benar sangat manis." Kata luhan.

Minseok yang melihat expresi semua namja di kelasnya benar benar kesal, itu sangatlah menjijikan bagi minseok. minseok pun menunjukkan wajah dinginnya tanpa expresi.

"minseok kemarilah." Kata kepsek.

Minseok pun menghampiri kepsek dan berdiri disampingnya.

"anak2.. perkenalkan dia adalah murid baru di kelas kalian, dia pindahan dari Amerika. Minseok, perkenalkan dirimu." Kata kepsek Kang.

Minseok pun mengenalkan dirinya didepan teman2 sekelasnya.

"Anyeong haseyo Kim minseok Imnida,. Bangapseumnida. Aku pindahan dari 'American International High School' dan usiaku 18 tahun." Lalu minseok membungkuk memberi hormat.

Para namja yang terpesona oleh minseok pun langsung bertepuk tangan meriah setelah minseok mengakhiri perkenalannya. Dan lagi lagi minseok kesal dengan kelakuan para namja di kelasnya.

"ah.. minseok sebaiknya kau duduk dengan yoona saja, Ayo silakan." Kata kepsek.

"Ne.. kamsahamnida songsaengnim." Kata minseok lalu pergi duduk di samping yoona.

Yoona senang bukan main karena minseok duduk bersamanya. Bukan karena menyukai minseok, tapi jika minseok duduk dengan yoona, yoona bisa bertanya pada minseok siapa laki2 yang bersama minseok tadi.

Setelah minseok duduk bersama yoona, kepsek. Kang pun berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Sementara di seberang minseok, tepatnya di meja milik luhan. Luhan terus terpesona memandang minseok. luhan tidak sadar kalau chanyeol sedari tadi memanggil namanya.

"Luhan Hyung... luhan hyung...!" panggil chanyeol.

Karena luhan tidak kunjung sadar dari lamunannya, chanyeol pun berinisiatif untuk mencubit pinggang luhan. Lalu...

"Aww... Ya.. park chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?" kata luhan.

"Hyung.. sudah kubilang kau pasti akan terpesona oleh gadis itu." Mata chanyeol melirik ke arah minseok.

"Diamlah... kau menggangguku saja." Kata luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam belajar pun dimulai, pelajaran hari itu adalah Biologi dan minseok sangat membenci biologi. Lebih baik minseok mengerjakan ribuan soal matematika daripada harus belajar biologi. Bagi minseok pelajaran biologi sangatlah membosankan dan menjijikan apalagi jika harus membahas organ tubuh pria dan wanita. Itu membuat minseok merasa ingin muntah.

Minseok menarik nafas panjang saat pelajaran biologi yang diikutinya berakhir. Tapi minseok belum merasa tenang karena yeoja yang duduk disampingnya terus saja mengganggunya menanyakan siapa pria yang datang bersama minseok tadi dan terus menerus minta dikenalkan.

"Minseok sshi... siapa namja yang tadi datang bersamamu? Kenalkanlah padaku.. ayolah...!" kata Yoona pada minseok.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali tahu siapa pria yang datang bersamaku.?" Tanya minseok.

"Ahh... kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu kau kan seorang yeoja, kau pasti tahu maksudku kan? " kata yoona

'Aku ini bukan yeoja, aku ini namja.' Kata minseok dalam hati.

"Minseok... minseok...!" Yoona terus merajuk pada Minseok.

yoona terus saja merengek pada minseok ingin tahu mengenai kibum kakak minseok, tapi sayang tak semudah itu bagi minseok mengatakan siapa pria yang mengantarnya tadi. Karena kesal, Yoona pun memutuskan untuk berhenti bertanya karena minseok terus menerus tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan yoona.

Jam istirahat tiba.. minseok memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin sekolah. cacing di perut minseok terus menerus berteriak minta di beri makan. Tadi pagi minseok tidak sempat memakan sarapannya karena terlalu kesal pada kibum yang terus menerus menggodanya.

"Sekolah ini benar benar menyebalkan. Andai saja bukan karena appa aku tidak mau melakukan ini semua." Kata minseok sambil memakan makanannya.

Sedang asik asiknya makan lagi lagi yoona mengampiri minseok di kantin. Minseok langsung memasang wajah dinginnya pada yoona.

"Yaa.. Im yoona, Apa kau ini seorang sasaeng fans, kenapa kau mengikutiku terus.! Sudah kubilang Aku tidak akan memberitahumu siapa namja yang mengantarku tadi." Kata minseok.

"Yaa.. minseok sshi.. siapa bilang aku ingin bertanya tentang itu, aku hanya ingin duduk disini dan memakan makan siangku." Jawab yoona.

"Baiklah.. makanlah kalau begitu." Lalu minseok pun akan berdiri meninggalkan yoona sendiri di meja kantin.

"Yaa minseok,, tidak maukah kau menemaniku makan.? Aku ingin makan denganmu disini tapi kau malah ingin pergi saat aku duduk disini." Kata minseok.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin memakan makan siangmu disini?" kata minseok.

"Tapi aku ingin ada yang menemaniku minseok, aku tidak suka makan sendiri dan aku tidak punya teman." Yoona merengek.

Karena yoona terus merengek dan itu membuat telinga minseok sakit, Minseok pun memutuskan untuk menemani yoona dan melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat terpotong oleh kedatangan yoona.

Baru saja minseok akan menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, tiba2 saja datang dua orang namja dan menghampiri minseok dan yoona.

"ada apalagi ini.?" Tanya minseok kesal.

"Hai minseok..!" kata laki2 bertubuh tinggi kurus berambut coklat dengan ukuran telinga yang cukup lebar dari ukuran sewajarnya.

Minseok tidak menjawab. Tapi lain hal dengan yoona, yoona sangat senang saat chanyeol dan luhan yang notabene adalah dua orang pria terpopuler di sekolah menghampiri mereka di kantin sekolah.

"bolehkah kami duduk disini?" tanya luhan.

Lagi lagi minseok tidak menjawab.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan temanku, dan kau juga tidak menjawab pertanyaanku itu berarti kau meperbolehkan kami duduk disini." Kata luhan.

"Siapa bilang tidak boleh, tentu saja boleh. Duduklah,,," Kata yoona.

kemudian Luhan dan Chanyeol pun duduk disamping minseok.

"Aww...!" Yoona menjerit. Minseok mencubit tangan yoona tanda dia tidak setuju dengan pendapat yoona.

"Apa yang kau lakukan.?" Bisik minseok pada yoona.

"Tentu saja menyuruh mereka duduk disini." Bisik yoona.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya yoona sshi." Bisik minseok lagi.

"Kenapa tidak suka, mereka berdua adalah murid namja paling populer disini." Bisik yoona lagi.

Minseok pun pasrah dengan kelakuan yoona.

"perkenalkan, Chanyeol imnida.. dan ini temanku namanya Luhan" kata chanyeol.

Minseok tidak peduli dan terus memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sangat menjijikan." Kata minseok dalam hati.

"Aigooo.. kau benar2 manis jika diam seperti itu, tapi akan lebih manis jika kau tersenyum pada kami dan menjawab kami." Kata luhan.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya minseok dingin.

"Kami hanya ingin duduk disini dan mengobrol dengan kalian berdua dan juga ingin menjadi teman kalian." Kata luhan.

"Baiklah.. kita berteman." Kata minseok.

"Yoona sshi.. apa kau sudah selesai? Tanya minseok pada yoona.

"Belum, makananku belum habis." Jawab yoona.

Tapi minseok tidak memprdulikan jawaban yoona dan menarik tangan yoona, mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Yaa... minseok..! makananku belum habis." Kata yoona sambil terus mengunyah makanan yang masih tersisa dimulutnya sambil berlari kecil karena tangannya ditarik minseok.

"aku akan membelikanmu makanan yang baru." Kata minseok sambil terus berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

**Back to ChanLu**

"Tidak kusangka dia benar2 galak." Kata chanyeol.

"aku jadi semakin penasaran." Kata luhan sambil terus memandang kepergian minseok dan yoona.

Jam sekolah berakhir,, minseok berjalan dengan yoona menuju gerbang sekolah. Kibum sudah menunggu minseok dengan mobilnya. Minseok sudah menebak pasti yoona akan minta dikenalkan pada kakaknya itu. Dan ternyata dugaan minseok tidak salah.

"Minseok... kenalkan dia padaku." Kata yoona.

Minseok menghela nafas...

"Hufth... baiklah." Kata minseok.

Kibum yang melihat minseok berjalan menuju mobilnya langsung keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri minseok.

"Minseok ah.. bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini, apa menyenangkan?" goda kibum.

"Hmmm..." Gumam Minseok.

"Aigooo.. bahkan kau sudah punya teman." Kata kibum.

"Ish... Yoona Sshi, kenalkan dia adalah hyungku.. euh.. maksudku oppa ku namanya Kibum." Kata minseok.

"Anyeong Yoona.. Kibum Imnida. Aku Oppa nya minseok." Kata kibum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Yoona.

Yoona benar-benar terpesona. Seandainya saja tidak ada siapa siapa, yoona ingin sekali menari-nari bahagia dan mungkin saat ini yoona sudah pingsan.

"Anyeong Oppa,.. Yoona Imnida bangapseumnida..! aku teman sebangku Minseok." Kata Yoona.

"Ahh.. kau sangat manis sekali Yoona. Tolong jadilah teman minseok, dia pasti kesepian di sekolah." Kata kibum pada yoona.

Pipi yoona merona merah saat mendengar kibum memujinya.

"Ne oppa, tentu saja aku akan menjadi teman minseok." kata yoona dengan wajah merahnya.

Minseok yang tak ingin melihat yoona lebih banyak bertanya lagi langsung saja menarik tangan kibum untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"Hyung.. maksudku Oppa ayo kita pulang." Ajak minseok pada kibum.

"ya.. minseok.. kau mau kemana." Teriak yoona yang melihat minseok pergi buru2 menaiki mobil kibum.

Karena terburu buru minseok akhirnya menjatuhkan ponsel miliknya.

.

.

.

**Back to yoona.**

Yoona hanya bisa memandang mobil minseok yang menjauh dari hadapannya.

"Ya.. minseok,, kenapa kau tidak mengajakku pulang bersamamu..." rengek yoona.

Saat akan pergi tiba2 saja langkah yoona terhenti karena menginjak sesuatu.

"uh.. ponsel siapa ini...?" kata yoona.

yoona mengambil ponsel tersebut, Kemudian yoona mencoba membuka ponsel tersebut agar dia tahu siapa pemiliknya.

sayang yoona tidak bisa melakukannya karena ponsel tersebut menggunakan spassword. tapi walaupun tidak bisa membuka ponsel tersebut, yoona bisa melihat wallpaper ponsel tersebut. Dan itu adalah foto kibum.

"Ahh.. ini ponsel kibum oppa, bagaimana ini.. aku harus mengembalikannya." Kata yoona. "tapi aku tidak tahu dimana rumahnya."

Yoona pun berinisiatif pergi ke ruang tata usaha untuk mencari tahu alamat rumah minseok.

beruntung pengurus di tata usaha sangat baik sehingga dengan mudahnya yoona bisa mendapatkan alamat rumah minseok. yoona pun kembali ke gerbang sekolah dan mencari sebuah taxi.

Sementara di dalam mobil, minseok terus menerus mengomel pada kibum. Bercerita tentang bagaimana para siswa namja di sekolah yang terus menatap minseok.

"jangan mengomel terus,. Kau semakin terlihat seperti seorang yeoja jika terus mengomel. Bahkan min kyung yang yeoja pun tidak secerewet kau." Kata kibum.

"tapi aku benar2 kesal. Semua namja di sekolah terus menatapku kemanapun aku pergi. aku merasa sangat risih dan tidak nyaman." Omel minseok. "Bahkan aku harus menahan hasratku untuk buang air kecil karena aku takut ketahuan."

"Hahaha..." kibum tertawa. "Tapi menurutku sangat wajar jika mereka terus menatapmu, mereka terpesona olehmu karena kau sangat cantik. Bahkan lebih cantk dari seorang yeoja." Goda kibum.

"Yaa.. hyung jangan mulai lagi. Apa kau ingin kumakan hidup hidup.!" Minseok benar benar kesal.

"Baiklah baiklah... " kata kibum yang terus menerus tersenyum melihat adik kecilnya mengomel tentang apa yang dia alami di hari pertama dia sekolah.

Sesampainya di rumah minseok langsung pergi ke kamarnya, minseok membanting pintu sangat keras. Tapi sedetik kemudian minseok keluar lagi dan menghampiri kibum.

"Hyung... haruskah aku memakai ini." Kata minseok sambil memegang sebuah wig di tangannya. " Ini sangat gatal dan panas." Minseok merengek seperti anak kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Akan aku tanyakan pada min kyung, mungkin dia punya solusi yang lain untuk rambutmu itu." Kata kibum.

Minseok pun kembali ke kamarnya. Berganti pakaian lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya.

Tiba tiba saja minseok teringat pada ponselnya, dia harus menonaktifkan nomor ponselnya agar ayahnya tidak bisa melacak keberadaannya.

Minseok terus mencari ponselnya, tapi minseok tak kunjung menemukannya. Wajah minseok sudah pucat pasi.

"Bagaimana ini... tidak ada," kata minseok. "disini juga tidak ada. Aku yakin aku memegangnya saat pulang sekolah tadi." Kata minseok.

Belum selesai dengan urusannya mencari ponsel, minseok dikejutkan oleh suara bel rumahnya.

"Ommona...! membuat kaget saja." Kata minseok sambil menghampiri pintu.

Betapa terkejutnya minseok saat melihat layar kecil di rumahnya. Bahkan kali ini wajah minseok lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Hyung... hyung... kibum hyung...!" minseok berteriak teriak tak karuan.

"Ya.. Kim minseok. jangan berteriak seenaknya dirumahku." Kata kibum sambil menghampiri minseok yang wajahnya sudah sepucat mayat.

"Waeyo..?! ada apa dengan wajahmu, kenapa kau pucat sekali apa kau melihat hantu." Tanya kibum.

"Ya hyung.. aku serius. Tidak mungkin ada hantu di siang bolong seperti ini." Minseok kesal.

"Lalu ada apa.?" Tanya kibum.

"Lihatlah kesana, siapa yang datang." Minseok menunjuk ke arah pintu rumah mereka.

Kibum yang penasaran pun langsung menghampiri pintu dan melihat siapakah tamu yang membuat minseok begitu ketakutan.

"Ommona.. bagaimana bisa dia ada disini. Darimana dia alamat tahu rumah kita.?" Tanya kibum yang tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan minseok.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Hyung..?" minseok khawatir.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu. Biar aku yang mengatasi." Kata kibum.

"Apa kau yakin hyung.?" Tanya minseok.

"Ne aku yakin. Percayalah padaku." Kata kibum.

"Baiklah.." kemudian minseok pun pergi bersembunyi di kamarnya.

Kibum memastikan agar minseok sudah bersembunyi dengan baik, kemudian kibum menarik nafas panjang dan mengampiri pintu.

**"Cklek.**." Kibum mwmbuka pintu.

"Ommo..! Yoona sshi... bagaimana kau tahu rumah kami." Tanya kibum pada yoona.

"Ahh Oppa aku mengetahui alamat Rumahmu dari tata usaha sekolah." Kata yoona.

"Apa kau ingin bertemu minseok,?" tanya kibum.

"Ne.. dimana dia.?" Tanya yoona.

"Sayang sekali dia baru saja pergi keluar 10 menit yang lalu." Kibum berbohong.

"Jongmallyo..! ahh sebenarnya aku kesini bukan untuk menemui minseok, tapi ingin menemuimu oppa." Kata yoona

"Menemui aku..! Waeyo..?" tanya kibum.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini, sepertinya ponsel kibum oppa terjatuh saat kalian pulang tadi. Tadi aku hampir saja menginjaknya." Kata yoona sambil menunjukkan ponsel yang dibawanya.

"Bukankah ini ponsel minseok?" kibum terkejut. "pantas saja tadi dia terlihat mondar mandir mencari sesuatu. Dia pasti mencari ponsel ini." Kata kibum.

"Jadi ini bukan ponsel oppa, kufikir ini ponsel oppa karena wallpapernya menggunakan fotomu." Kata yoona.

"Ini posel minseok, dia sngat ngefans padaku jadi dia menggunakan fotoku sebagai wallpaper ponselnya." Kata kibum dengan percaya diri.

"jadi begitu..?" yoona mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Gomawo yoona sshi.. minseok pasti senang jika tahu ponselnya sudah ditemukan." Lata kibum.

"karena minseok tidak dirumah, lebih baik aku pamit pulang saja oppa, tolong sampaikan salamku pada minseok. Anyeong.." yoona melambaikan tangannya.

"ne,, Anyeong yoona sshi." Kibum melambaikan tangannya pada yoona.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup minseok pun segera keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Apa dia sudah pergi hyung.?" Tanya minseok.

"Ya.. kau membuatku kaget. Kapan kau keluar dari kamar, aku tidak mendengar suara pintu sama sekali."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan hyung, kenapa gadis itu datang kemari?" tanya minseok.

Dia ingin mengembalikan ini." Kata kibum sambil memberikan ponsel milik minseok pada minseok.

"Lain kali berhati hatilah, ini baru hari pertama kau sekolah disana. Bagaimana jika kau ketahuan,? Beruntung dia tidak bisa membuka poselmu. Seandainya saja dia bisa membuka poselmu tamatlah kau."

Minseok menghela nafas lega. Karena sudah bisa menemukan ponselnya.

"Syukurlah... aku ingin menonaktifkan nomornya agar appa tidak bisa melacak keberadaanku!" kata minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya minseok kembali bersekolah dan kembali di antar oleh kibum. Minseok langsung saja memasang wajah dinginnya saat melihat seorang yeoja sedang menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah. Siapa kali kalau bukan Im Yoona gadis paling cerewet yang pernah dikenal minseok.

"Hyung.. sepertinya mulai besok kau tidak perlu mengantarku ke sekolah." Kata minseok.

"Waeyo..? jika aku tidak mengantarmu kau akan pergi dengan siapa. Jarak rumah ke sekolah tidak dekat." Jawab kibum.

"Aku tidak suka karena gadis itu akan terus menanyakan hal tentangmu padaku. Telingaku sakit mendengarnya." Kata minseok sambil menunjuk yoona yang sedang berdiri di pintu gerbang.

"Apa kau menyukainya.?" Tanya kibum.

"Hyung.. jangan mulai lagi... jebal..! kau terus membuatku kesal."

"Baiklah... turunlah. Dan belajar dengan baik anak manis." Goda kibum.

Minseok hanya bisa pasrah mendengar ejekan hyungnya. Minseok pun keluar menemui yoona yang sedang berdiri menunggunya.

"Yoona sshi.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya minseok.

"Tentu saja menunggumu, kau kan temanku." Jawab yoona.

"sejak kapan kau jadi temanku." Kata minseok dalam hati.

"Baiklah,,.. kajja kita masuk." Ajak minseok pada yoona.

Lagi2 namja2 yang dilewati minseok menatap minseok terpesona. Namun kali ini minseok tidak tinggal diam.

"Apa yang kau lihat.! Dasar mesum." Kata minseok pada seorang namja berambut pirang dengan kulit yang tidak terlalu putih bernama Jong in.

"Hey.. apa kau ingin kulaporkan pada komnas wanita karena pelecehan seksual. Berhenti melihatku seperti itu." Minseok terus saja mengomel pada namja2 yang menatapnya secara berlebihan.

Sesampainya di kelas minseok langsung duduk di bangkunya.

Kali ini minseok sangat bersemangat karena pelajaran hari itu adalah matematika, pelajaran yang sangat disukainya. Bahkan minseok bisa menjawab semua soal matematikanya dengan mudah. Dan lagi-lagi luhan yang berada di bangku seberang terpesona oleh minseok.

"Chanyeol sshi.. bukankah dia sangat mengagumkan?" tanya luhan pada chanyeol.

"Dia siapa hyung.?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis galak itu." Kata luhan sambil melirik pada minseok.

"Tapi dia sangat galak hyung." Kata chanyeol.

"Itulah yang membuatku terpesona padanya. Semakin dia galak dan menghindariku semakin aku menyukainya." Kata luhan.

"Kau ini benar benar aneh hyung, tidak ada namja di dunia ini yang mau punya pacar galak." Kata chanyeol.

"Tentu saja ada,.!" Jawab luhan sambil terus menatap wajah minseok.

"Siapa hyung.?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku, siapa lagi." Jawab luhan dengan percaya diri.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukaimu hyung.?" Lagi lagi chanyeol bertanya.

"Aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku." Jawab luhan dengan santainya.

"Aigooo.. kau sudah benar benar gila karna cinta. Padahal kau baru bertemu dengannya satu hari." Kata chanyeol.

"Kau Salah,, bukan satu hari park chanyeol. Tapi 11 jam 15 menit dan 20,1 detik." Jawab luhan

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat sahabatnya itu bertingkah seperti orang gila hanya karena seorang Kim minseok.

"jika kau akan jadi seperti ini, Aku menyesal menceritakan soal minseok padamu." Kata chanyeol dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam Istirahat tiba, kali ini minseok ingin pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari sebuah buku. Minseok menyadari ada yang sedang mengikutinya di belakang, tapi setiap minseok berhenti berjalan dan menengok orang itu selalu bersembunyi.

"ya.. kenapa kau mengikutiku terus. Keluarlah..." pinta minseok.

Akhirnya orang yang dipanggil minseok pun keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku terus." Tanya minseok pada luhan.

"Siapa bilang aku mengikutimu, aku hanya ingin pergi ke kantin." Luhan mengelak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau pergi lebih dulu." Minseok membukakan jalan.

Luhan pun tak bisa berbuat apa apa, Akhirnya dia menyerah dan pergi ke kantin. Padahal luhan tak ingin pergi ke kantin, luhan hanya ingin mengikuti kemana minseok pergi dan apa yang akan minseok lakukan.

Jam istirahat sudah habis dan sekrang adalah waktunya pelajaan olaharaga. Minseok harus mengganti bajunya dengan baju olahraga. Minseok bingung harus mengganti bajunya dimana di toilet namja atau di toilet yeoja.

"bagaimana ini aku harus mengganti baju dimana." Minseok terus mondar mandir di depan toilet.

Minseok pun memilih untuk memasuki toilet namja.

Setelah dirasa aman dan tidak ada siapapun didalam toilet, minseok pun segera masuk dan mengunci pintu toilet dari dalam.

Secepat mungkin minseok mengganti bajunya. Tanpa minseok ketahui sebenarnya masih ada seorang namja di dalam sana yang juga sedang mengganti pakaian.

Minseok pun selesai mengganti bajunya lalu hendak keluar dari kamar ganti yang ada di dalam toilet. Betapa terkejutnya minseok saat membuka pintu...

"minseok... apa yang kau lakukan disini.?" Tanya luhan.

"Oh.. Uh.. Ee.. aku.. aku.. tentu saja aku mengganti bajuku." Jawab minseok sekenanya.

"tapi ini toilet namja, apa kau sedang mengintipku?" tanya luhan percaya diri.

'Iyuuhhh.. aku juga punya barang yang sama denganmu, jadi kenapa aku harus mengintipmu.' Pikir minseok dalam hati.

"Ommona..! benarkah, jadi ini toilet namja.? Minseok pura2 tidak tahu.

"apa kau benar2 tidak tahu.?" Luhan menatap minseok tajam hingga minseok tersudut di tembok.

Wajah minseok memerah.

"Benar aku tidak tahu... mianhae,," kata minseok lalu berlari secepat mungkin menghindari tatapan luhan.

Setelah dirasa aman minseok pun berhenti berlari.

"Huh.. huh.. huh.." minseok mengatur nafasnya lalu menoleh ke belakang memastikan bahwa luhan tidak mengejarnya. "Syukurlah.. dia tidak mengejarku" kata minseok. kemudian minseok pun berjalan menuju lapangan olahraga.

Minseok hanya duduk diam di pojok lapangan melihat para yeoja yang sedang bermain basket.

Yoona terus menerus menarik tangan minseok agar ikut bergabung dengan yoona untuk bermain basket. Tapi minseok tetap menolak.

Minseok tidak tertarik untuk ikut bermain basket dengan gerombolan yeoja yeoja centil seperti yoona. minseok lebih tertarik untuk bermain sepak bola daripada bermain basket karena minseok sangat menyukai olahraga itu dan karena minseok adalah seorang namja tulen.

Sementara, para namja ada di lapangan sepak bola yang tepat berada di sisi lapangan basket.

minseok bertemu mata dengan luhan saat minseok sedang menonton pertandingan sepak bola yang di mainkan teman temannya.

Luhan tersenyum nakal pada minseok, dan itu membuat minseok malu karena kejadian di toilet.

Sebenarnya minseok tidak perlu malu pada luhan, karena minseok dan luhan sama sama seorang namja. tapi apa mau dikata saat ini minseok sedang menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja di sekolah ini.

Tiba tiba saja ada bola yang menggelinding menghampiri minseok.

"Ya.. minseok sshi tolong kembalikan bola kami." Kata chanyeol.

"Tolong lemparkan." Kata jong in.

Minseok tidak mendengarkan apa yang diperintahkan teman temannya.

"Chagi.. tolong berikan bola itu padaku... ayolah manis." Luhan merayu minseok.

Minseok kesal karena luhan memanggilnya "Chagi'. Minseok pun menendang bola yang ada dihadapannya. Kemudian...

"Bbuuukkkk...!" bola yang di tendang minseok mengenai hidung luhan dan membuat luhan jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

seketika semua orang terkejut dan berhambur menghampiri luhan.

Minseok yang khawatir pun ikut berlari mengampiri luhan. Minseok memangku kepala luhan dan menaruhnya di paha minseok.

Luhan dalam keadaan setengah sadar.. "Luhan sshi... Luhan sshi...!". minseok khawatir dan menggoyangkan tubuh luhan pelan. "mianhae.. aku tidak bermaksud menendang sekeras itu, jeball.. Ireona..!"

Luhan pun pingsan lalu segera di bawa ke ruang kesehatan dan diikuti oleh minseok, Yoona dan chanyeol.

Sementara luhan di periksa oleh dokter pribadi sekolah. Minseok, yoona dan chanyeol menunggu cemas di luar ruangan.

"Yoona sshi.. bagaimana ini." Minseok khawatir.

"Berdoa sajalah.. semoga dia baik baik saja." Jawab yoona.

"minseok... sebenarnya apa salah luhan hyung padamu, kenapa kau benci sekali padanya? Kenapa kau menendang bolanya keras sekali? Lihatlah sahabatku jadi terluka gara gara kau.!" Chanyeol marah pada minseok.

Minseok pun semakin merasa bersalah mendengar chanyeol berbicara seperti itu padanya. Tak lama kemudian dokter pun keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan luhan.?" Tanya minseok pada

"Tidak usah khawatir, dia baik baik saja. Sekarang pun dia sudah sadar." Kata .

"Jeongmallyo..?!" tanya minseok.

"Ne.. tentu saja, masuk saja kalau tidak percaya."

Minseok pun segera berlari masuk untuk menemui luhan yang sedang terbaring lemah.

Minseok berdiri di samping luhan. "Luhan sshi.. mianhae.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk menendangnya sekeras itu. Aku benar benar minta maaf." Kata minseok pada luhan.

"tidak apa apa, jangan merasa bersalah.." kata luhan pada minseok lalu memegang tangan minseok.

Minseok terkejut saat luhan memegang tangannya. Minseok merasa risih saat tangannya di pegang luhan, Lalu minseok pun menarik tangannya dari genggaman luhan.

"ya.. luhan sshi,, jangan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.!" Kata minseok lalu pergi berlari meninggalkan luhan.

"minseok.. tunggu aku...!" yoona berlari mengejar minseok.

Setelah minseok pergi menjauh, luhan pun tertawa riang.

"Hyung.. kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu, kau sangat menakutkan." Kata chanyeol.

"kau lihat, dia sangat menghawatirkanku saat tahu aku pingsan." Kata luhan yang kembali tertawa.

Chanyeol bingung dengan apa yang luhan bicarakan padanya.

"Apa maksudmu hyung, aku tidak mengerti." Kata chanyeol.

"Pabbo...! masa kau tidak mengerti maksudku..!" luhan menepuk kepala chanyeol pelan.

"Tunggu". chanyeol berfikir. " Apa kau..."

"kau benar,. Aku hanya pura pura pingsan agar dia khawatir." luhan kembali tertawa.

"Kau ini hyung... jjang.. neomu jjang..!" chanyeol mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok sedang dalam perjalanan pulang bersama kibum.

"Hyung.. kita mau kemana? Jalan ini bukan menuju rumah kita." Tanya minseok.

"Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat." Jelas kibum.

"Kemana..? tanya minseok lagi.

"Sudahlah.. diam saja dan ikut."

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil kibum berhenti di halte bis. Sudah ada wanita yang menunggunya.

"Oppa..!" kata min kyung.

"Minseok.. pindahlah ke kursi belakang, Noona mu mau duduk." Kibum memberi perintah pada minseok.

"Apa apaan ini..? menyebalkan." Kata minseok sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Minseok ah.. kau cute sekali." Kata minkyung pada minseok.

"Sudahlah noona.. jangan ikut ikutan mengejekku seperti kibum hyung." Minseok kesal lalu membuka pintu dan pindah ke bangku belakang.

Mobil pun kembali melaju setelah minkyung masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sebenarnya kita akan pergi kemana?" Minseok penasaran.

"Kita akan berbelanja." Jawab minkyung.

"Jika kalian ingin berbelanja kenapa harus mengajakku, aku lelah sekali." Minseok mengeluh lalu menghempaskan tubuhya ke kursi.

"Kita akan membeli keperluanmu minseok ah..!" kata minkyung.

"Keperluanku...?"

Setengah jam kemudian sampailah mereka di sebuah salon.

"Kalian bilang ingin berbelanja, tapi kenapa malah pergi ke salon." Lagi lagi minseok mengomel.

"Sudah diam saja." Minkyung menarik tangan minseok masuk kedalam salon.

"Apa apaan ini? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku?" minseok mencoba untuk kabur dari dalam salon.

"Kita akan menyambungkan rambut palsu di rambutmu." Jawab minkyung.

"Apaa...! untuk apa,,?" minseok ketakutan.

"Ya.. kau bilang kepalamu panas dan gatal jika memakai wig. Minkyung bilang satu satunya cara adalah meng extension rambutmu." Kata kibum.

Minseok pun pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pacar hyungnya tersebut.

"Ommona.. oppa apa dia benar benar adikmu, dia cantik sekali. Apa dia kim minseok?" goda minkyung saat melihat hasil extension pada rambut minseok.

Kibum pun tertawa dan ikut menggoda minseok yang terus menerus mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Apa lagi sekarang...?" minseok kembali berteriak saat para pekerja salon akan meng wax bulu kaki minseok.

"bulu kakimu tidak terlalu panjang, tapi akan lebih cantik lagi jika dicabut. Itu akan terlihat lebih meyakinkan." Kata minkyung.

"Meyakinkan apanya..?" teriak minseok.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian terdengar teriakan dari minseok...

"**Ummaa... a – ku ma- uuu pu-laaaaaaaaaannnnnggggg ...!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wajah minseok benar benar kusut, dia tak ingin bertanya pada kibum kemana mereka akan pergi sekarang.

Ternyata kibum dan minkyung mengajak minseok ke butik, membeli beberapa pakaian wanita untuk minseok. juga membelikan minseok seperangkat alat make up.

Minkyung terus menyuruh minseok mencoba pakaian pakaian yang akan mereka beli. Menyuruh minseok mencoba pakaian yang dipilih minkyung, lalu menyuruh minseok membuka baju yang baru saja dicoba minseok dan mencoba pakaian yang lain, seolah olah minseok adalah boneka mainan minkyung.

"Aku benar benar menyesal, Seharusnya aku tidak kabur dari amerika jika akan berakhir seperti ini." Minseok berbicara sendiri. "Ah.. tidak tidak,, seharusnya setelah kabur dari amerika aku tidak datang ke rumah kibum hyung, itu baru benar."

"Ya... lebih baik kalian lemparkan saja aku dari namsan tower.!" Teriak minseok pada kibum dan minkyung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>readers sekalian,, sebenarnya ini ff udah lama banget aku post di FB. jadi maaf kalo banyak banget typo nya, apalagi soal huruf besar setiap nama tokoh. aku gak sempet review ulang. dan kalo kalian pengen tau, ini itu ff YAOI pertama aku. aku yakin ini jelek banget T_T.<p>

reviewnya please,,, biarpun cuman titik doang aku bakal hargain itu,, tolong hargai jerih payah aku sebagai penulis fanfic ini. mereview gak mengharuskan punya akun kok. tinggal klik tulisan review, terus kamu tulis deh apa yang pengen kamu bilang. kalo ff nya jelek bilang aja jelek ga usah bohong bilang bagus cuman biar aku seneng,.

kalo baca buku novel kan musti bayar pake duit, nah kalo baca fanfic aku kalian gak perlu bayar pake duit, cukup bayar pake review doang. udah beres,,,

percaya gak percaya, review dari readers itu yang bikin saya semangat bikin fanfic.

Anyeong goodbye..!


	2. Chapter 2

Xiumin/Minseok-Luhan **XiuHan-LuMin**

Kim Kibum (Suju), Chanyeol, Im Yoona (SNSD)

Kang Minkyung (Fiksi).

**Rate : T, YAOI, Chaptered, Typo (Banyak).  
><strong>

**Summary : "tapi ini toilet namja, apa kau sedang mengintipku disini?"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Happy_reading,,, <strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian sangat tega sekali padaku." Kata minseok saat dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Tapi kau akan di curigai jika tidak mencabut bulu kakimu. Mana ada yeoja kakinya berbulu sepertimu." Jelas minkyung.

"Lalu apa apaan ini, kalian membelikanku make up dan bra wanita. Aku ini namja bukan yeoja. Aku tidak bisa memakainya." Minseok mengomel.

"Aku akan mengajarimu dongsaengku sayang. Memakainya sangat mudah kok." Kata minkyung.

"Noona mengatakan mudah karena noona itu seorang yeoja." Minseok ngambek. "dan apakah aku harus memakai baju yeoja setiap hari? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kalian menyuruhku untuk menjadi trans gender." Minseok kesal.

"Ah.. Itu ide yang bagus, kebetulan aku juga ingin punya adik seorang yeoja yang cantik seperti dirimu." Kata kibum santai.

Minseok membelalakan matanya saat hyungnya menyetujui pendapat minseok.

"Ya hyung... apa aku ini bukan adikmu, kenapa kau tega sekali berbicara seperti itu padaku." Minseok merengek.

"Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang..." kata kibum.

Minseok terus mengomel hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah. Bahkan di rumah pun Minseok masih saja mengomel.

Minseok masuk ke kamarnya. Kemudian minseok berdiri di depan cermin. Minseok terkejut melihat bayangannya di cermin.

"Ommona.. ! kenapa aku cantik sekali..? aku baru sadar kalau aku secantik ini." Kata minseok.

Kemudian minseok mendekati bayangannya di cermin.

"Ya.. kim minseok.. ternyata kau sangat cantik. Tapi sayang kau itu namja, dan kau itu adalah aku. Mungkin aku akan menyukaimu jika kau orang lain." Minseok berbicara pada bayangannya di cermin.

Setelah apa yang dilakukan hyung dan pacar hyungnya pada minseok, minseok benar benar kelelahan. Minseok kemudian pergi membersihkan diri dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju namja miliknya.

Minseok pun menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur, menatap langit langit di kamarnya. Kemudian mulai berbicara.

"hufh... kenapa hidup ini sangat sulit sekali. Bahkan hanya untuk menghindari appa saja aku sampai harus menderita seperti ini." Kata minseok. "ya Tuhan... apa kalian tahu rasanya di wax... ?" kata minseok lalu tertidur setelah memiringkan tubuhnya.

Keesokan harinya min kyung sudah datang pagi sekali ke rumah kibum. Minkyung membuat sarapan untuk minseok dan kibum. Lalu pergi membangunkan minseok yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Minseok ah.. ireona. Ppalli..!" kata minkyung.

"Hm..." minseok tak mau bangun.

"Ppalli minseok ah.. ini sudah jam 6 pagi kau harus segera bersiap siap ke sekolah."

"Aku tidak mau sekolah."

"Waeyo..?" tanya minkyung.

"Kakiku sakit." Jawab minseok.

"Yaa.. jangan mencari alasan. Ppalli ireona..!" teriak minkyung.

Minseok pun terbangun dengan rambut berantakan.

"Aigooo.. lihat rambutmu ini." Minkyung memegang rambut minseok. "kusut sekali, tidak bisakah kau tidur lebih cantik agar rambutmu tidak kusut. Susah payah aku meng extension rambutmu."

'Yang benar saja, kau bilang kau yang meng extension rambutku, Dan apa itu tidur yang cantik. Apa kau sendiri tidur dengan cantik.' Omel minseok dalam hati.

"Noona,.. kau ini cerewet sekali, bahkan hyung pun tak secerewet itu saat membangunkanku." Kata minseok lalu beranjak dari tidurnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku ini istri kakamu itu berarti aku juga adalah kakak iparmu. Jadi menurutlah padaku." kata minkyung.

"Aigooo.. wanita ini, bahkan menikahpun belum tapi sudah mengaku ngaku menjadi isteri hyung ku. Apa Kepsek. Kang tahu kelakuan putrinya." Minseok mengomel, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Minseok selesai mandi dan sudah memakai seragamnya. Dia memakai beanie di kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama kibum dan minkyung.

"Minseok ah... apa kau tidak memakai make up yang kami beli kemarin.?" Tanya minkyung.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak bisa memakainnya." Kata minseok sambil mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"Ishh,, kau ini benar-benar.." minkyung berlari ke kamar minseok dan mengambil peralatan make up yang mereka beli kemarin.

"Aigoo.. bahkan kau tidak membereskannya." Teriak minkyung.

Sementara di meja makan.

"Hyung.. kau benar benar hebat bisa bertahan dengan yeoja yang cerewet seperti minkyung noona."

"walaupun dia cerewet bukankah dia sangat baik? Dia juga sangat menyayangimu, kalau tidak mana mungkin dia mau membantumu." Jawab kibum.

"Ne.. kau benar dia sangat baik." Kata minseok.

Min kyung kembali dari kamar minseok dan membawa semua peralatan make up yang di beli kemarin olehnya, lalu mengajak minseok duduk untuk memakaikan minseok make up di wajahnya.

"Noona haruskah aku memakai semua ini di wajahku.?" Tanya minseok.

"Wajahmu pucat jadi harus memakai sedikit make up agar membuatmu terlihat bersinar." Kata minkyung sambil terus memakaikan make up di wajah minseok.

"Baiklah... lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan." pasrah Minseok.

Minseok tidak banyak bicara saat dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Minseok menutup wajahnya menggunakan buku yang sempat dia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah yoona sudah menunggu minseok di gerbang. Dan yoona terpesona dengan perubahan minseok.

Minseok keluar dari dalam mobil diikuti oleh minkyung dan kibum.

"Minseok... kau cantik sekali.." yoona menganga.

"ya.. tutup mulutmu nanti ada lalat masuk." Kata minseok.

"Apa kau operasi plastik?" tanya yoona.

"Yang benar saja, tidak mungkin aku operasi plastik hanya dalam satu hari, aku hanya memakai sedikit make up di wajahku." Jawab minseok.

Yoona melihat kibum dan minkyung yang ada di belakang minseok.

"Anyeong oppa..!" yoona melambaikan tangannya pada kibum. Tapi yoona tidak melambaikan tangannya pada minkyung, yoona memasang wajah juteknya pada minkyung.

"Anyeong yoona sshi..!" kibum balas melambaikan tangan.

"Minseok ahh.. oppa dan noona pulang dulu." Kata kibum dan minkyung.

Minseok menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum sinis pada kibum dan minkyung.

"Pergilah... aku bosan melihat kalian." Teriak minseok.

"Yaa.. jangan seperti itu.. nanti mereka tambah terpesona olehmu." Jawab minkyung.

Lalu kibum dan minkyung pun pergi mennggalkan minseok dan yoona.

Minseok dan yoona berjalan masuk menuju kelas.

"Minseok.. " kata yoona.

Minseok sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan di katakan yoona padanya.

"Dia pacar kibum oppa." Jawab minseok santai.

Yoona menundukan wajahnya dan terlihat kecewa.

"Sudah kubilang padamu agar tidak menyukai oppa ku. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak mau mengenalkannya padamu." Kata minseok.

"Jadi kibum oppa sudah punya pacar.?" Tanya yoona.

"Ne.. dia pacar kibum oppa, dan dia adalah puteri kepala sekolah kita tercinta." Tegas Minseok.

Yoona semakin kecewa setelah mendengar bahwa pacar kibum adalah puteri kepala sekolah. Selain itu yoona jadi minder karena minkyung lebih cantik, lebih sexy dan lebih dewasa darinya.

"sudahlah jangan bersedih... di dunia ini kan masih banyak namja tampan selain oppa ku." Kata minseok.

"Siapa..?" tanya yoona.

"Itu.. lihatlah.!" Minseok menunjuk jong in yang sedang duduk di lorong sekolah.

"Aniyo... aku tidak mau..!" kata yoona.

"Waeyo..? bukankah dia tampan.?" Tanya minseok.

"Dia memang tampan, tapi dia adalah namja mesum di sekolah ini." Yoona bergidik ketakutan.

"Mwoo...! namja mesum? Kenapa dia dijuluki namja mesum.?" Tanya minseok.

"Menurut gosip yang beredar, dia suka mengintip ke dalam toilet yeoja."

"Jongmallyo? Apa kau pernah melihatnya?" Tanya minseok.

Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu berarti kau tidak boleh percaya pada gosip. Gosip itu sangat mengerikan." Kata minseok. "lalu bagaimana dengan dia." Minseok menunjuk ke arah chanyeol yang sedang bejalan bersama luhan.

"Dia.. kalau dia mungkin bisa aku pertimbangkan." Kata yoona.

Minseok hampir sampai di pintu kelas, namun langkah minseok terhenti karena namja di hadapannya.

"Kau lagi.." kata minseok.

"Waeyo..? kenapa kau selalu galak jika bertemu denganku?" tanya luhan.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu terus." Kata minseok.

"Aigoo kau manis sekali jika sedang marah seperti itu." Kata luhan sambil mencubit pipi chubby minseok.

"Ya.. jangan pegang-pegang seenakmu.. hanya aku yang boleh memegang pipiku." Teriak minseok.

Luhan tidak memperdulikan perkataan minseok, malah luhan melakukannya lagi.

"Aigoo,,, kau sangat manis sekali Chagi... !" luhan mencubit pipi minseok untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Minseok kesal sekali, ingin rasanya minseok meninju luhan. Tapi minseok mengurungkan niatnya tersebut dan mencoba bersabar dengan tingkah luhan padanya.

"jangan panggil aku Chagi, aku bukan Chagimu."

"Oya.. kenapa kemarin kau kabur setelah kau membuatku pingsan.?" Tanya luhan.

"Aku tidak kabur. Bukankah kemarin aku menjengukmu di klinik sekolah.?" Jawab minseok.

"Tapi kau kabur setelah itu, kau tidak bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada luhan hyung." Chanyeol ikut membantu misi luhan.

Minseok menarik nafas. "Baiklah apa yang kau inginkan agar kau tidak membahas lagi hal yang kemarin terjadi." Tanya minseok.

"Cium luhan hyung." Jawab chanyeol lantang hingga membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling ruangan menoleh pada chanyeol.

"Mianhae..." kata chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya walaupun kau memohon padaku." kata minseok dingin.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin menciumku.. kau akan ketagihan jika sudah merasakannya." Goda luhan.

"Hoekkkk..." rasanya minseok ingin muntah mendengar luhan berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang menciummu duluan sekarang disini." Minseok bersiap membuka sepatunya.

"Ya ya ya.. apa yang akan kau lakukan kim minseok." teriak luhan ketakutan.

"Bukankah kau ingin aku mencium bibirmu.?" Tanya minseok. "biarkanlah sepatuku ini yang mewakilkannya." Kata minseok.

"Baiklah baiklah .. kau ini benar-benar pemarah, aku hanya bercanda." Kata luhan.

Minseok pun memakai kembali sepatunya. "Begini saja, berkencanlah denganku lalu aku akan memaafkanmu." Kata luhan.

"Mwo... !" minseok terkejut. "aku tidak mau.." minseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu aku akan terus mengganggumu. "Ancam luhan.

Lagi lagi amarah minseok membuncah, Tapi lagi lagi minseok bersabar. "Baiklah... ayo kita berkencan tapi aku akan mengajak yoona juga."

"Kenapa mengajak yoona juga. Aku hanya ingin berdua saja denganmu." Jawab luhan.

"Sudahlah kalau tidak mau. mengajak yoona atau tidak sama sekali." Ancam minseok.

"Baiklah.. tapi aku akan mengajak chanyeol juga." Kata luhan.

"Mwo.. kenapa aku di bawa bawa hyung,?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mungkin membawa dua orang yeoja di belakang motorku. Jadi kau akan membawa yoona di motormu dan temani dia agar dia tidak mengganggu kencanku dan minseok." bisik luhan.

"Jadi aku harus menemani gadis itu." Balas chanyeol sambil melirik yoona.

"Jeball.. tadi kau bilang kau mau membantu misiku." luhan memohon.

"Baiklah..." Chanyeol pasrah pada luhan karena sudah berjanji untuk membantu luhan mengajak minseok berkencan.

"Baklah kita akan pergi sepulang sekolah." Kata luhan pada minseok

"Aniyo..." jangan hari ini, aku tidak bisa.

"Kenapa tidak bisa.?" Tanya luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa." Minseok bersikeras.

"Baiklah... jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan mengganggumu seharian ini." Lagi lagi luhan mengancam minseok.

Minseok pun berpikir kembali. "Baiklah,. Sepulang sekolah kita pergi. Tapi jangan ganggu aku hari ini."

"Ah.. kau manis sekali minseok sshi. Coba kau menyetujuinya dari tadi. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu hari ini." Kata luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sekolah sudah berakhir, dan luhan menepati janjinya untuk tidak mengganggu minseok seharian itu.

Minseok dan yoona berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu mereka berdua dengan motor mereka masing masing.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya minseok.

"Tentu saja pergi berkencan."

"Aku tahu, tapi kemana?" Tanya minseok lagi.

"Kau ingin kemana?" Tanya luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu tempat yang bagus di korea, jadi terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke taman hiburan, atau kau mau ke kebun binatang?" Tanya luhan.

"Aniyo... ! jangan ke kebun binatang. "Yoona memotong pembicaraan minseok dan luhan.

"Kenapa tidak mau.?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau, aku takut.!" Jawab yoona.

Chanyeol pun tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Kenapa harus takut, mereka semua ada di dalam kandang. Jadi mereka tidak akan mengigitmu." Ejek chanyeol.

"Minseok... aku tidak mau ikut. Orang ini mengejekku terus." Yoona mengadu pada minseok.

"Ya.. chanyeol sshi, apa yang kau lakukan..!" teriak luhan.

"Baiklah baiklah.. aku minta maaf." Kata chanyeol.

"Kajja.. naiklah..!" kata luhan.

Mau tidak mau minseok harus naik motor luhan. Motor luhan dan chanyeol pun melaju.

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju taman hiburan, luhan tiba2 saja memegang tangan minseok dan menaruhnya di pinggang luhan. Minseok berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya dari pinggang luhan tapi itu tidak berhasil.

Sesampainya di taman hiburan luhan mengajak minseok, chanyeol dan yoona untuk mencoba semua permainan yang ada disana.

"Minseok ayo kita coba bungee drop itu." kata luhan sambil menunjuk ke salah satu wahana permainan.

Wajah minseok langsung pucat.

"Aniyo... aku tidak mau." Minseok ketakutan.

"Waeyo...? apa kau takut?" Tanya luhan.

"Siapa bilang aku takut, aku hanya tidak mau." Jawab minseok.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau naik Gyro drop." Luhan kembali menunjuk wahana yang ingin di naikinya.

"Apa bedanya dengan Bungee drop.! Itu sama saja." Minseok kesal.

"Kalau gyro swing..?" tanya luhan.

"Ya.. ketiganya sama saja, aku tidak mau." Minseok menyilangkan tangannya di dada lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu kau mau naik apa. Bungee drop tidak mau Gyro drop juga tidak mau, Gyro swing apa lagi." Luhan kesal pada minseok yang menolak semua wahana yang ditunjukkan luhan.

"Kita naik itu saja." Minseok menunjuk sebuah wahana.

"Ya.. kita bukan anak anak kenapa harus naik Camelot Carousel..!" teriak luhan.

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau kita pulang saja." Ancam minseok.

"Kau ini.. baiklah." Kata luhan lalu menarik tangan minseok.

Minseok tertawa kecil.

Luhan berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah chanyeol dan yoona yang sedari tadi hanya bengong melihat pertengkaran minseok dan luhan.

"Chanyeol sshi kenapa kau diam saja. Kajja..!" ajak luhan.

"Aniyo Hyung.. kami berdua tidak mau naik wahana itu." Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah wahana yang bernama Camelot Carousel. "Kami akan naik Bungee drop saja. Kajja yoona sshi." Chanyeol pun pergi bersama yoona dan meninggalkan luhan dan minseok.

"Yaa.. kim minseok.. tidak bisakah kita ikut bersama chanyeol dan yoona naik bungee drop." Luhan merengek.

"Ayo kita pulang.!" Jawab minseok.

"Baiklah..." luhan menarik tangan minseok dan pergi menaiki Camelot Carousel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok terus mentertawakan tingkah luhan yang seperti anak-anak saat menaiki Camelot Carousel.

'pabbo.. tadi kau bilang kau tidak mau naik Camelot Carousel karena kau bukan anak kecil, tapi lihatlah dirimu sekarang.' Kata minseok dalam hati.

Setelah menaiki Camelot Carousel, minseok mengajak luhan menonton pertunjukan Adventure of Sinbad dan ini pertama kalinya luhan melihat minseok tersenyum. Minseok tersenyum bahagia saat melihat pertunjukkan itu bahkan minseok pun tertawa lepas.

Luhan terus memandangi wajah minseok yang sedang tersenyum bahagia saat menonton wahana Adventure of Sinbad.

'Kau sangat cantik jika tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu, tapi kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan senyum dan tawamu itu.' Batin luhan.

Minseok yang menyadari kalau luhan sedang memandanginya mengusap wajah luhan dengan telapak tangannya.

'tanganmu lembut dan wangi.' batin luhan.

"Ya.. jangan melihatku seperti itu." Kata minseok.

"Kau sangat cantik jika tersenyum, tapi kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin di depan semua orang." Tanya luhan.

"Aku punya alasan kenapa aku bersikap seperti itu, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat semua orang kecewa pada senyumanku." Kata minseok.

"Apa maksudnya.?" Tanya luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Mungkin suatu saat tanpa aku memberitahumu kau akan tahu sendiri." Kata minseok.

"Baiklah.. aku yakin alasanmu itu sangat kuat, jadi aku tidak akan bertanya lagi." Kata luhan.

Minseok tersenyum pada luhan.

'Dia benar benar seperti malaikat.' Kata luhan dalam hati.

Setelah selesai menonton wahana Adventure of Sinbad, luhan memohon pada minseok agar mau menaiki wahana Pharaoh's Fury dan Roller Coaster.

"Jeball... aku ingin menaiki yang itu dan itu." Luhan menunjuk wahana Pharaoh's Fury dan Roller Coaster. "Aku sudah menurutimu untuk menaiki permainan yang ingin kau coba tapi kau menolak tiga permainan yang ingin kucoba." Luhan merengek pada minseok.

Minseok pun mengabulkan keinginan luhan untuk menaiki wahana Pharaoh's Fury dan Roller Coaster karena minseok malu banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah.. kajja..! dasar cerewet, kau seperti anak kecil saja." Kata minseok.

Minseok dan luhan pun mengantri untuk menaiki wahana Pharaoh's Fury dan Roller Coaster. dan berakhir dengan Kepala minseok yang pusing setelah menaiki dua wahana tersebut.

"Maafkan aku minseok, seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau takut ketinggian." Kata luhan yang tampak khawatir dengan keadaan minseok.

"Sudahlah... aku tidak apa apa." Jawab minseok.

Merasa sudah cukup mereka bermain main. Minseok kelaparan setelah seharian bermain. Perutnya terus saja bernyanyi.

"Luhan sshi.. aku lapar. Ayo cari makanan." Ajak minseok.

"Baiklah, tapi aku hubungi chanyeol dulu agar mereka menemui kita."

Luhan pun menghubungi chanyeol agar menemui luhan dan minseok di dekat wahana Camelot Carousel. 15 menit kemudian mereka datang menemui minseok dan luhan.

"Hyung.. apa kalian berdua seharian ada di wahana ini.?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tadi kami mencoba wahana yang lain juga." Jawab luhan.

"Kajja, aku lapar sekali." Ajak minseok.

"Benar, aku juga sangat lapar." Kata yoona.

Acara double date pun berpindah ke sebuah restoran khas korea.

Chanyeol mengusulkan pada luhan, minseok dan yoona untuk melakukan sebuah permainan.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan sebuah permainan.!" kata chanyeol.

"Permainan apa?" Tanya luhan.

"Kita pesan jajangmyeon, lalu masing masing dari kita harus memakan untaian mie nya satu persatu tanpa terputus dan tidak boleh ada mie yang terjatuh. Yang kalah harus membayar semua makanan yang akan kita makan nanti." Kata chanyeol.

"Wah.. itu ide yang bagus, aku dan minseok pasti akan menang." Luhan bersemangat.

"Apa apaan itu, aku tidak mau..!" minseok menolak. "Kenapa mau makan saja harus bermain game."

"Tapi itu pasti sangat mengasyikan." Kata yoona.

"Apanya yang mengasyikkan." Minseok kesal.

"Sudahlah... ayo kita lakukan saja atau kau mau membayar." Kata chanyeol.

Minseok kesal karena minseok tidak membawa uang sepeserpun. minseok sudah menonaktifkan kartu kreditnya. Mau tidak mau minseok harus ikut bermain game dan tentu saja tidak boleh kalah.

"Baiklah, aku ikut bermain. Tapi tidak bisakah aku melakukannya dengan yoona saja." Kata minseok.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab yoona lantang. "Kau kan yeoja, bagaimana jika nanti bibir kita bersentuhan." Jelas yoona.

Minseok pun pasrah sampai akhirnya pelayan datang membawakan dua mangkuk jajangmyeon dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Kau saja dan chanyeol yang mulai lebih dulu." Kata minseok

"Kenapa kami. Kalian saja duluan." Kata chanyeol.

"Kita lakukan gunting, batu, kertas saja." Kata luhan.

"Itu ide yang bagus, yang kalah harus mulai lebih dulu." Kata chanyeol

"Gunting... Batu... kertas..." luhan dan chanyeol sama-sama mengeluarkan gunting.

"Gunting... Batu... kertas..." luhan mengeluarkan kertas dan chanyeol mengeluarkan gunting.

"Yesss...!" chanyeol bertepuk tangan bahagia. Sementara wajah minseok sekarang sudah berubah pucat.

"Ok.. kalian punya lima kali kesempatan, jika sudah lima kali mencoba terus terputus maka kalian akan kalah." Chanyeol menjelaskan peraturan permainannya.

Permainan pun di mulai... mie pertama putus di tengah jalan.

"ya.. luhan sshi.. lakukan dengan benar." Teriak minseok.

Mie kedua putus saat bibir minseok dan luhan hampir saja berdekatan.

"ya.. luhan sshi.. apa kau sedang mencuri kesempatan, dasar mesum." Lagi-lagi minseok berteriak pada luhan.

Mie ketiga juga terputus di tengah jalan, tapi kali ini karena minseok tidak fokus pada permainan.

"Ya.. sekarang salahmu. Pokoknya jika kalah kau yang harus membayar karena itu salahmu." Luhan gantian berteriak pada minseok.

Mie keempat pun di masukkan ke dalam mulut, dan kali ini hampir berhasil.

bibir luhan dan minseok hampir sampai dan... mienya habis tanpa terputus. Tapi minseok terkejut, dia membelalakan matanya saat tiba-tiba saja luhan melumat bibir minseok pelan.

'a.. apa.. apaan ini.. apa yang dia lakukan.!' Jantung minseok berdebar. Minseok mendorong luhan..

"Apa yang kau lakukan luhan sshi..!" minseok mengusap bibirnya.

Minseok kecewa karena luhan telah mencuri first kiss minseok yang sudah minseok jaga selama 18 tahun.

Walaupun selama ini minseok tinggal di amerika yang kebudayaannya kebarat baratan, minseok tidak seperti orang-orang amerika yang suka mencium orang sembarangan.

Yang lebih mengecewakan lagi yang mencuri first kiss nya adalah seorang namja.

Tapi minseok merasa aneh karena Jantung minseok berdegup kencang saat luhan mencium bibirnya.

"Ya.. kalau kalian ingin berciuman jangan lakukan di depan kami." Kata chanyeol.

"Diam kau tiang listrik." Minseok marah.

"Jangan marah, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Ayo kita selesaikan permainannya agar kita bisa cepat makan." Kata luhan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Minseok pun melanjutkan permainannya. Minseok dan luhan berhasil memakan mie nya tanpa terputus. Itu berarti bibir minseok dan luhan kembali bersentuhan dan jantung minseok lagi-lagi berdebar tak beraturan. tapi kali ini luhan tidak mencium minseok lagi karena luhan tidak ingin minseok marah kepadanya dan membencinya.

"Yess...! kami berhasil dua kali." Seru luhan dengan wajah sumringah. Luhan tampak bahagia karena bisa memakan mienya tanpa putus dua kali.

Tapi wajah minseok tak terlihat bahagia, minseok masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Bingung mengapa jantungnya berdebar kencang saat luhan mencium bibirnya padahal luhan dan minseok adalah seorang namja.

"Baiklah.. sekarang giliran aku dan yoona." Kata chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan yoona pun memulai permainannya. mereka memasukkan mie ke dalam mulut mereka masing-masing. tapi sampai percobaan terakhir mereka tetap saja gagal karena setiap bibir yoona dan chanyeol hampir berdekatan, yoona akan menjerit dan melepaskan gigitan mienya.

"Yoona Sshi..! lihat ini gara gara kau, kau terus membuat mienya terputus. ada apa denganmu, aku tidak mau membayar makanannya karena semua itu salahmu." Teriak chanyeol pada yoona.

"Aku takut kau menciumku seperti luhan mencium minseok." jawab yoona. "Ya.. lagipula siapa yang ingin mencium wanita cerewet sepertimu." Balas chanyeol.

"Aku tidak cerewet..! lagipula apa enaknya dicium oleh pria sepertimu." Balas yoona.

"Bibirku ini sangat sexy, banyak wanita yang ingin dicium olehku." Jawab chanyeol dengan percaya diri.

"Sexy apanya.? Aku akan membayarnya, jadi berhentilah mengomel. Dasar tiang listrik." Kata yoona.

"Apa kau bilang.. dasar cerewet." Balas chanyeol.

Minseok dan luhan stress melihat pertengkaran yoona dan chanyeol.

"Hey.. berhentilah bertengkar. Aku sangat lapar, lebih baik kita makan saja makanannya." Kata luhan.

Akhirnya rasa lapar yang hinggap di perut mereka mengalahkan ego mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol dan yoona pun berhenti bertengkar dan mulai menyantap makanan yang sudah mereka pesan.

Chanyeol bertugas memanggang daging sapinya. Luhan mengambil potongan daging sapi panggang, menyimpannya dalam daun selada lalu memberinya saus.

"A.. aaa.." luhan menyuruh minseok membuka mulut. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Kata minseok.

"A..aaaa... bukalah mulutmu, tidak sopan jika menolak." Kata luhan.

Minseok pun membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah makanan yang disuapkan luhan padanya. tiba tiba saja minseok menjerit.

"Ommona...!" teriak minseok.

"Waeyo, minseok sshi.?" Luhan khawatir.

"ini pedas sekali... apa kau memasukkan cabai hijau ke dalamnya.?" Tanya minseok sambil meneguk segelas air putih. Luhan mengangguk

"Akh.. kau ini." Minseok menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengipas-ngipasnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Mianhae,. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak suka pedas.!" Jawab luhan sambil memberikan lagi minseok segelas air putih miliknya.

"Lain kali bertanyalah lebih dulu." Kata minseok.

"Mianhae,. Minahae,.!" Kata luhan.

"Aigoo.. kalian ini dari tadi bertengkar terus. Kalian berdua sangat cocok kalau jadi pasangan." Goda chanyeol.

"Kau benar chanyeol shhi. Kali ini aku setuju dengan pendapatmu." Kata yoona.

"Ah.. terima kasih atas dukungan kalian." Jawab luhan percaya diri.

"Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali luhan sshi.? Apa kau pikir aku juga akan menyukaimu.?" Kata minseok.

"Tentu saja aku percaya diri, dan aku yakin kalau kau juga menyukaiku. Lihat saja wajahmu sekarang berubah jadi merah." Goda luhan.

Minseok terkejut, lalu Minseok menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan tangannya.

"Wajahku tidak merah, ini blush on." kata minseok sambil memegang kedua pipi chuby nya.

"Ya.. tidak perlu malu mengakuinya. Aku sangat senang jika kau juga menyukaiku. Haruskah kita berkencan lagi besok.?" Goda luhan.

Kali ini pipi minseok benar-benar merah. bukan karena blush on yang dia kenakan di pipinya, tapi karena luhan menggodanya.

Minseok mengibas ngibaskan tangan minseok ke wajahnya. "Aku sudah tidak lapar, disini panas sekali." Minseok berhenti makan. "Aku ingin pulang." Kata minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah acara kencan berakhir, Luhan pun mengantar minseok pulang. Dia memberikan jaket milik luhan pada minseok karena hari sudah malam dan cuaca sangat dingin. begitu pun chanyeol yang mengantar yoona. Karena arah rumah yang berbeda akhirnya ChanYoon dan LuMin berpisah di perjalanan.

kali ini minseok tidak menolak untuk berpegangan pada pinggang luhan, karena minseok takut terjatuh saat di bonceng luhan, minseok berpegangan erat di pinggang luhan.

Di balik helm yang dipakainya, luhan tersenyum bahagia saat minseok berpegangan padanya.

Luhan dan minseok sampai di depan rumah minseok. minseok kemudian turun dari motor luhan dan mengembalikan helm yang di pakai minseok kepada luhan.

"Gomawo.. karena kau sudah mengantarku pulang." kata minseok sambil menyerahkan helm yang di pegangnya kepada luhan.

"Ne.. sama sama. Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau berkencan denganku hari ini, Apa ini rumahmu.?" Tanya luhan.

"Tidak ini rumah hyung. Maksudku oppa ku." Minseok selalu saja salah menyebut kibum dengan sebutan hyung.

"Jadi kau hanya tinggal berdua saja disini.?" Tanya luhan.

"Ne.. umma dan appa ku tinggal di amerika mengurus bisnis keluarga." Jawab minseok.

"Begitu,. Masuklah.. ini sudah malam, udaranya juga sangat dingin nanti kau sakit."

"Baiklah,. Hati hati di jalan." Kemudian minseok masuk ke dalam rumah.

Setelah memastikan minseoknya aman masuk ke dalam rumah, luhan pun menyalakan motornya dan pergi dari rumah minseok.

Minseok masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu bersandar pada pintu. Dan memegang erat dadanya.

"Apa apaan ini, kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang saat bersama namja itu." Minseok berbicara sendiri.

"tidak mungkin aku menyukai namja, aku yakin aku normal senormal-normalnya, aku yakin kalau aku masih menyukai yeoja." Kata minseok.

Walaupun cuaca hari itu sangat dingin, minseok merasa kalau cuaca hari itu sangat panas. Minseok kehausan dan bermaksud pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air dingin.

Namun saat di perjalanan menuju dapur, minseok mendengar suara aneh.

"Eoh.. suara apa itu.?" Tanya minseok.

Minseok mencari arah suara. Suaranya semakin terdengar jelas saat minseok ada di depan kamar kibum.

"Ternyata dari sisi." Kata minseok. "ada apa dengan kibum hyung, apa mungkin dia sakit." Tanya minseok.

Minseok pun membuka kamar kibum pelan. Dan minseok kembali menutup pintu kamar kibum setelah melihat pemandangan di dalam kamar.

Minseok berlari ke kamar mandi. Dia seperti akan muntah. "Hoekkkk.. hoeeekkk..." suara minseok di kamar mandi.

"Menjijikan sekali, bagaimana mungkin mereka melakukan hal seperti itu di rumah saat aku tidak ada. Mereka benar benar memanfaatkan situasi." Kata minseok.

Minseok memandangi bayangannya di cermin. "Hyung.. kau sudah gila...!" kata minseok pada bayangannya.

Karena kejadian yang dilihatnya di kamar kibum, minseok pun lupa kalau tadi dia kehausan dan ingin minum. Minseok pun masuk ke kamarnya, minseok ingin mandi dan dia menyadari sesuatu saat akan membuka bajunya.

"Ommona..! bukankah ini jaket luhan, aku lupa mengembalikannya." Kata minseok. lalu minseok pun melipat rapih jaket tersebut dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas Sekolah.

Setelah membersihkan diri, minseok pun berbaring di kasurnya. Lagi lagi minseok memikirkan ciuman luhan.

"Tidak... aku yakin aku masih menyukai yeoja. Kenapa dia harus mencuri first kiss ku." Minseok berteriak teriak sendiri di kamar.

Keesokan harinya minseok sedang sarapan bersama kibum dan minkyung. "Ouh.. noona kau sudah datang sepagi ini.?" Minseok berbasa basi pada minkyung.

"Aku ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian, jadi aku datang sepagi mungkin." Bohong minkyung.

'Dasar pembohong.' Kata minseok dalam hati.

Minkyung pergi untuk membereskan kamar kibum. Dan meninggalkan kibum dan minseok untuk sarapan berdua.

"Hyung... !" panggil minseok. "Belikan aku mobil." Kata minseok.

"Untuk apa membeli mobil, biar aku saja yang mengantarmu ke sekolah setiap hari." Jawab kibum.

"Kalau begitu buatkan aku credit card baru." Kata minseok sambil mengunyah sandwich buatan minkyung di mulutnya.

"Apa uang jajan yang ku berikan tidak cukup, kenapa harus membuat credit card." Jawab kibum.

"Ya.. kenapa kau pelit sekali hyung.!" Teriak minseok. "Aku ingin membeli ponsel baru, ponsel lamaku sudah aku non aktifkan." kata minseok.

"Jika hanya butuh ponsel aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Untuk apa credit card, kau masih kecil."

"Baiklah.. Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kuberitahu kepsek. Kang tentang apa yang kau dan minkyung noona lakukan semalam." Ancam minseok.

"Uhuk.. uhukkkk...!" kibum tersedak.

"Apa maksudmu eoh, memangnya apa yang kulakukan dengan minkyung semalam. Sedangkan minkyung saja baru datang pagi ini." Kibum berbohong pada minseok.

"Sudahlah hyung,.. tidak perlu berbohong padaku. aku melihat apa yang kalian lakukan berdua semalam."

"Suara pacarmu itu.. Oppa.. Akh.. Oppa.. Ukh.. Akh.." minseok meniru suara minkyung.

"Ya... apa kau mengintip kami.?" Tanya kibum.

"Aku tidak berniat mengintip. Tadinya aku ingin mengambil minum ke dapur, tapi aku mendengar suara berisik dan itu dari kamarmu. Karna kupikir kau sakit aku berniat untuk melihat keadaanmu. Tapi setelah kubuka ternyata kau dan..."

"Hentikan hentikan,. Baiklah.. aku akan membuatkanmu credit card baru, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu ayah minkyung." Minseok tersenyum menang dan mengangkat kepalan tangannya di udara.

Sesampainya di sekolah minseok harus kembali bertemu dengan luhan. Namja yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Minseok berusaha menghindari luhan, tapi sayangnya luhan dan minseok berada di kelas yang sama jadi percuma saja minseok menghindari luhan karena mereka akan tetap bertemu.

Minseok frustasi, tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Padahal seharian ini minseok berusaha mati-matian untuk menghindari kontak dengan luhan. Tapi luhan terus saja mengikuti kemanapun minseok pergi.

"minseok sshi.. apa kau masih marah dengan kejadian kemarin.?" Tanya luhan. Minseok tak menjawab.

"Minseok sshi..!" luhan menghadang jalan minseok.

"Jeball.. jangan membahas itu lagi denganku. Dan bukankah kemarin kau bilang tidak akan menggangguku lagi jika aku menyetujui untuk berkencan denganmu." Kata minseok.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membahasnya. Tapi kenapa seharian ini kau menghindariku.?" Tanya luhan.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu." Jawab minseok.

'Aku hanya takut dengan perasaanku, aku takut kalau aku benar benar menyukaimu' kata minseok dalam hati.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu pergi setiap aku menghampirimu.?" Tanya luhan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal dan kecewa padaku, jadi jauhilah aku." jawab minseok.

"Tidak, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menjauhimu. Aku akan terus mendekatimu sampai aku lelah. Lagipula Kenapa aku harus kecewa padamu, kau cantik dan juga baik."

'Tidak aku tidak baik, aku sangat jahat.' Batin minseok.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengamu..?" tanya luhan.

"Sudahlah,. Jangan bertanya lagi. Kita harus pergi ke lab, songsaengnim pasti sudah menunggu. Oh iya, ini jacket milikmu, semalam aku lupa mengembalikannya.

Minseok pergi meninggalkan luhan sendirian setelah mengembalikan jaket milik luhan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu." Luhan bingung lalu mencium bau jacketnya.

"Ini bau parfume mu. Sangat wangi, wangi strawberry." Kata luhan.

hari ini minseok pergi ke lab untuk praktek biologi. Yah.. kalian tahu biologi, pelajaran yang di benci minseok. yang membuat kesal adalah hari ini minseok dan yoona satu kelompok dengan luhan dan chanyeol. Seperti sebuah takdir mereka selalu saja bertemu.

Minseok berjalan sendiri menuju gerbang sekolah, yoona tidak bersamanya karena sedang ada urusan dengan park songsaengim.

"Ditt didiidittt..." Sound gagal. Lalu sebuah motor berhenti dihadapan minseok. Minseok menghela nafas karena tahu siapa orang yang mengendarai motor itu.

"Kajja.. aku antarkan kau pulang." kata luhan.

"Hyung.. gmm Oppa ku akan menjemputku. Jadi pulanglah lebih dulu." Jawab minseok.

Luhan tidak memperdulikan kata-kata minseok. luhan turun dari motornya dan duduk di samping minseok.

Lagi-lagi jantung minseok bedebar kencang saat luhan duduk disamping minseok. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi.?" Tanya minseok

"Aku akan menemanimu disini sampai oppa mu menjemputmu. Aku harus Memastikan kau pulang dengan selamat."

"Itu tidak perlu, sebentar lagi oppa ku datang." Kata minseok.

"Terserah kau, pokoknya aku akan menemanimu disini sampai oppa mu datang menjemputmu."

'Tuhan.. ada apa dengan orang ini, dia sangat menyebalkan.' Kata minseok dalam hati.

Setengah jam sudah berlalu, tapi kibum belum datang menjemput minseok. dan luhan dengan setia menemani minseok disampingnya. minseok gelisah, jantungnya tidak bisa dia kendalikan karena sudah setengah jam ini luhan terus menerus menatap minseok.

'Shitt.. Ayolah Kim Minseok,, Kenapa jantungmu berdebar. Dia itu namja sama sepertimu.' Batin minseok.

"Ommona..!" minseok terkejut saat luhan menepuk pundak minseok.

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu, tapi ini sudah setengah jam. Kenapa Oppa mu belum menjemputmu.?" Luhan bertanya pada minseok.

"Ngg.. aku tidak tahu," jawab minseok.

"Apa dia tidak menghubungimu.? Tanya luhan.

"Ahh.. aku menonaktifkan ponsel lamaku dan belum sempat membeli ponsel baru." Jawab minseok.

"Kalau begitu hubungilah Oppa mu. Tanyakan apa dia akan menjemputmu atau tidak." Kata luhan sambil menyerahkan ponsel miliknya pada minseok.

"Owh.. Gomawo luhan sshi." Dengan malu-malu minseok mengambil ponsel luhan.

'Ternyata dia baik sekali.' pikir minseok dalam hati.

Minseok pun menghubungi kibum. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya kibum mengangkat panggilan dari minseok.

"Ini aku minseok, aku meminjam ponsel temanku. Kau dimana.?" Tanya minseok.

"Minseok ah.. mianhae, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjemputmu ke sekolah hari ini. Mobilku tiba-tiba saja mogok dan sekarang aku sedang ada di bengkel. Pulang naik taxi saja Ne." Kata kibum.

"Huh.. baiklah. Apa kau sudah membeli ponsel untukku.?" Tanya minseok.

"Aku belum sempat membelinya. Kita beli besok saja." Jawab kibum.

"Ya sudah, aku tutup dulu. Anyeong..!"

Minseok kembali menemui luhan. Dan luhan melihat wajah minseok yang murung, minseok mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut.? Bagaimana, di mana oppa mu. Apa dia akan menjempumu.?" Tanya luhan pada minseok

"Ngg.. Aku akan pulang naik taxi saja, tadi oppa ku bilang mobilnya mogok dan sedang di bawa ke bengkel. Jadi kau pulang saja tidak usah menemaniku lagi." Kata minseok.

Luhan pun berdiri menghampiri motornya, lalu memberikan helm pada minseok.

"Kajja naiklah.. biar aku yang mengantarmu." Ajak luhan.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan naik taxi." Jawab minseok.

"Tapi tidak baik seorang yeoja pulang sendirian, nanti ada yang mengganggumu."

'aku ini namja luhan sshi.. kau pasti kecewa padaku jika kau tahu.' Batin minseok.

"Ppalli.. !" kata luhan.

Minseok pun menuruti ajakan luhan dan naik ke motor luhan. Motor luhan pun melaju meninggalkan gerbang sekolah yang sudah mulai sunyi.

"Luhan sshi..!"

"Hm...!" teriak luhan.

Karena sedang di atas motor minseok dan luhan pun berbicara dengan nada lebih tinggi agar bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Waeyo minseok sshi..?" kata luhan.

"Apa kau sudah amnesia, bukankah semalam kau sudah tahu di mana rumahku." Kata minseok.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, lalu kenapa." Kata luhan

"Ini bukan arah menuju rumahku." Teriak minseok.

"Owh.. aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat untuk membeli sesuatu." Jawab luhan.

"Membeli apa.?" Tanya minseok.

"Aku ingin membelikanmu sesuatu." Teriak luhan.

"Huh.. baiklah..!" jawab minseok.

Setelah menerjang badai, mendaki gunung, melewati lembah dan membelah lautan. (Jiahhh lebayyyyy). Maksudnya setelah melewati kemacetan, luhan dan minseok berhenti di sebuah toko yang menjual ponsel.

"Kenapa kita kesini.?" Tanya minseok lalu turun dari motor dan membuka helmnya.

"Kita akan membeli ponsel." Jawab luhan

"Owh.. kau mau membeli ponsel baru." Kata minseok.

"Tidak.. kita akan membeli ponsel untukmu." Jawab luhan

"Aku..? tapi aku tidak membawa uang." Kata minseok.

"Aku yang akan membelikan." Jawab luhan sambil tersenyum pada minseok. Pipi chuby minseok memerah saat melihat luhan tersenyum padanya.

"Tapi oppa ku akan membelikanku ponsel baru besok."

"Besok terlalu lama." Jawab luhan. "Kajja..!" luhan menggenggam tangan minseok dan menariknya masuk ke dalam toko.

Sesampainya di dalam minseok duduk dan melihat lihat posel yang akan mereka beli.

"Pilihlah mana yang kau suka." Kata luhan.

"Tapi aku.." jawab minseok.

'Bagaimana ini, dia terlalu baik aku tidak ingin nanti dia kecewa.' Batin minseok.

"Ppalli.. pilihlah ponsel yang kau suka." Kata luhan.

Minseok bingung harus memilih ponsel yang mana.

"Aku tidak tahu, semuanya terlihat bagus. Kau saja yang pilihkan untukku." Kata minseok pada luhan.

Luhan juga bingung harus memilih yang mana. Namun tiba-tiba saja mata luhan tertuju pada dua buah ponsel dengan warna yang sama. Luhan pun memanggil si pramuniaga.

"Ajushi.. apa itu ponsel pasangan.?" Tanya luhan pada si pramuniaga.

"Ne.. anda benar." Si pramuniaga mengeluarkan dua buah ponsel yang ditunjuk luhan.

"Ini adalah ponsel pasangan dan ponsel ini baru saja diluncurkan dua hari yang lalu."

"Ah.. ini bagus sekali." Kata luhan. "Minseok sshi, bagaimana kalau yang ini saja, satu untukku dan satu untukkmu." Kata luhan sambil menunjukkan ponselnya pada minseok.

"Apa tidak terlalu mahal? Dan itu terlalu boros jika kau membeli dua-duanya."

"Tapi ini ponsel pasangan, jadi harus dibeli dua-duanya." Jawab luhan.

"Nggg.. aku terserah kau saja." Kata minseok.

Luhan tersenyum senang pada minseok. dan luhan memutuskan untuk membeli kedua ponsel tersebut. Lalu mereka memilih nomor yang akan mereka gunakan untuk ponsel mereka.

Luhan dan minseok setuju untuk memakai tanggal lahir mereka untuk digit terakhir nomor ponsel.

Luhan 2620, sedangkan minseok 2026.

"Aku tidak membawa uang banyak, tapi.. sebagai tanda terima kasihku padamu, aku akan membelikan aksesoris untuk ponselnya." Kata minseok. Luhan tersenyum bahagia. Minseok pun membelikan dua buah aksesoris, satu untuknya sendiri dan satu untuk luhan.

Setelah membeli ponsel, luhan langsung mengantar minseok pulang kerumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah, minseok berterima kasih pada luhan karena sudah membelikannya ponsel baru.

"Gomawo luhan sshi.." kata minseok

"Sama sama. Masuklah..!" kata luhan.

Minseok pun masuk ke rumah. Dan seperti biasa, luhan akan pergi setelah memastikan minseok benar2 masuk ke dalam rumah.

Betapa terkejutnya minseok saat masuk ke dalam rumah. Karena Kibum sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ommona..! hyung.. kau mengagetkanku saja." Kata minseok pada kibum.

"Kau dari mana saja, dan siapa yang mengantarmu tadi.?"

"Ngg.. aku.. nngg.." minsoek gugup. "Tadi aku membeli ini." Minseok menunjukan tas belanja yang dibawanya.

"Apa itu ponsel, kau dapat uang darimana..?" kibum menginterogasi minseok.

"Temanku yang membelikanku." Jawab minseok sambil berjalan menuju kamar.

Kibum mengikuti minseok ke kamar. "Apa namja tadi yang membelikannya..?" tanya kibum. Minseok mengangguk.

"Aigooo.. minseok ah.. apa kau menyukai namja.?" Kibum terkejut.

"Hyung.. itu.. aku..!" minseok tak bisa menjawab. "Pergilah.. aku ingin mengganti bajuku." Kata minseok.

"Ganti saja dihadapanku, toh kita sama-sama namja." Kata kibum.

"Mianhae Aku lupa hyung. Mungkin karena terlalu sering memakai baju ini." Kata minseok Sambil membuka baju seragam sekolahnya. Lalu minseok mengganti pakaiannya.

"Ngg hyung.. aku ingin bertanya padamu." Kata minseok sambil duduk di samping kibum.

"Begini hyung.. sebenarnya aku sendiri belum yakin dengan apa yang kurasakan. Tapi bagaimana pendapatmu jika aku menyukai namja.?" Tanya minseok.

"Mwo...? jadi kau benar-benar menyukai namja yang mengantarmu tadi.?"

"Aku belum yakin hyung, tapi ada perasaan aneh saat aku ada di sampingnya." Minseok menunduk malu.

Kibum menghela nafas panjang. "sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan hubungan sesama jenis minseok ah,. Tentu saja aku berharap kau bisa seperti namja normal lainnya yang menyukai yeoja. Tapi jika itu pilihanmu, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Itu hidupmu bukan hidupku, jadi lakukanlah apa yang kau inginkan asal kau bahagia dan kau tidak menyesal akhirnya." Kata kibum.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan namja itu, siapa namanya.?" Tanya kibum.

"Namanya luhan dia orang china." jawab minseok.

"Baik, apa luhan tahu kalau kau itu seorang namja,?" tanya kibum.

Minseok mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya. "Itulah yang membuatku takut, aku takut dia akan membenciku kalau dia tahu siapa aku." Kata minseok.

"Huh... itu sulit, kemungkinannya adalah dia akan meninggalkanmu jika dia tahu kau seorang namja." Kata kibum.

Dan perkataan kibum sukses membuat harapan minseok berkurang. "Apa aku harus menjadi trans gender.?" Tanya minseok.

"Hey... kau baru saja mengenalnya dan kau baru saja menyukainya untuk apa kau melakukan hal gila seperti itu. Jika dia menerimamu apa adanya, kau harus bersyukur. Tapi jika dia meninggalkanmu kau harus tetap tegar." Kibum menasehati minseok.

Minseok pun mengerti dengan maksud hyungnya itu. "Gomawo hyung..!" kata minseok sambil tersenyum dan memeluk mesra kibum.

"Ya.. minseok ah.. aku hyung mu...! dan aku namja normal" teriak kibum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, itu artinya sekolah minseok libur. Minseok ingin pergi keluar untuk berjalan-jalan. Sudah dua minggu minseok ada di korea tapi dia tidak tahu seperti apa itu korea.

Minseok pun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar untuk melepas penat. Minseok kebingungan saat memilih baju. Bingung baju apa yang harus dia pakai. Baju namja atau baju yeoja.

Jika minseok memakai baju namja, minseok takut kalau kalau nanti minseok bertemu dengan seseorang yang dia kenali di jalan. Tapi jika memakai baju yeoja, minseok merasa risih. Karena itu berarti minseok harus memakai make up dan segala macam embel-embel yang lain. Minseok tidak mau mengambil resiko, akhirnya minseok memutuskan untuk memakai baju yeoja.

Bagaikan di sambar petir di siang bolong. Baru saja minseok akan keluar minseok dikejutkan oleh pemandangan dihadapannya. Rasanya minseok ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga ketika melihat orang yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang pintu rumahnya.

Seketika minseok mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. Minseok memencet panggilan cepat nomor 2 yaitu kibum (nomor satunya siapa ?)

Kibum tidak mengangkat panggilan minseok.

"Aduhh... bagaimana ini.. " minseok khawatir dan terus mondar-mandir di depan pintu, sedangkan bel rumah terus menerus berbunyi.

"Tuhan... apa yang harus kulakukan...?"

Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana minseok segera saja memencet panggilan nomor satu di ponselnya.

Tak lama kemudian orang tersebut menjawab panggilan minseok.

"Yoboseyo.. minseok sshi.. ada apa kau menghubungiku.?"

"Luhan sshi.. kau dimana.?" Tanya minseok.

"Waeyo.. apa terjadi sesuatu padamu.?" Tanya luhan.

"Bisakah kau kerumahku secepat mungkin.?" Pinta minseok.

"Ada apa..?" tanya luhan.

"Tolong aku, jeball...!" kata minseok.

Karena khawatir pada minseok, tanpa bertanya lagi luhan langsung memakai jacket dan mengambil kunci motornya lalu pergi menuju rumah minseok.

Sementara, minseok masih mondar mandir di depan pintu rumah mencoba menghubungi kibum yang sedari tadi tidak menjawab panggilan dari minseok. minseok terus menerus menengok orang yang sedang berdiri di gerbang rumahnya. Dan kini orang tersebut terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"Bagaimana bisa appa ada disini." Kata minseok khawatir. "dia pasti akan membunuhku."

"Hyung.. sebenarnya kau dimana, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku." Kata minseok.

Akhirnya minseok pun dapat ide untuk kabur lewat jendela rumah agar dia tidak bertemu dengan appa nya.

Minseok berhasil kabur, tapi keadaan belum sepenuhnya aman. Jika minseok keluar dari persembunyiannya minseok takut appanya akan mengenalinya. Minseok pun mencoba menghubungi luhan kembali.

"Kau sudah sampai mana,?" Tanya minseok.

"Sebentar lagi aku sampai." Jawab luhan.

"Baik,, cepatlah." Kata minseok.

Tak berapa lama minseok melihat motor luhan yang semakin dekat menuju arah rumahnya.

Minseok pun menghentikan motor luhan. Dan luhan berhenti tepat saat dia melihat orang yang menghentikan motornya adalah minseok sang pujaan hati.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, kau membuatku khawatir." kata luhan.

"Aku takut pada paman itu." Minseok menunjuk ke arah ayahnya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumah minseok.

"Apa paman itu mengganggumu.?" Tanya luhan.

Kemudian luhan akan turun menghampiri appa minseok, tapi dengan segera minseok menahan luhan.

"Jangan jangan...! jangan turun, lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini." Kata inseok.

"Tapi kenapa, bukankah dia mengganggumu." Kata luhan.

"Jeball,, kita pergi saja.. Bbuing Bbuing." Minseok beraegyo pada luhan.

"Baiklah kita pergi tapi lakukan sekali lagi."

"Lakukan apa.?" Tanya minseok.

"Aegyo.." kata luhan.

"Aniyo aku tidak mau." Kata minseok.

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku juga tidak mau pergi."

"Huh... baiklah Jeball,, kita pergi saja.. Bbuing Bbuing." Minseok melakukannya secepat mungkin.

"Aniyo.. tidak seperti itu, lakukan seperti tadi. Lakukan dengan lemah lembut." Kata luhan.

"Huh... " minseok kembali menarik nafas.

"Jeball,, kita pergi saja.. Bbuing Bbuing." Minseok melakukannya dengan pelan dan lemah lembut.

Luhan pun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut minseok. "Palli.. naiklah..!" ajak luhan.

Minseok berpegangan erat di pinggang luhan. Luhan pun melaju bersama minseok meninggalkan appa nya minseok sendirian di depan gerbang.

"Kita mau kemana.?" Tanya luhan.

"Kemana saja, asal ajushi yang tadi tidak bisa menemukanku." Jawab minseok.

"Baiklah.." jawab luhan. Luhan pun membawa minseok pergi jauh. Setelah hampir satu jam perjalanan mereka berhenti di sebuah taman.

"Sepertinya ini sudah cukup jauh." Kata luhan.

"Hm.. " jawab minseok.

Minseok dan luhan pun turun dari motor dan duduk di bangku taman. Minseok menghela nafas. "Hufth...! hampir saja." Kata minseok.

"Sebenarnya siapa ajushi tadi, kenapa kau sangat takut padanya.?" tanya luhan.

"Sebenarnya dia appa ku." Jawab minseok.

"Mwo..! lalu kenapa kau menghindarinya.?" Tanya luhan.

"Hmm... appa ingin menjodohkanku dengan anak rekan bisnisnya di amerika, appa juga ingin aku menjadi penerus perusahaan. Karena aku tidak mau, aku pergi dari amerika dan bersembunyi disini. Itulah sebabnya aku sekarang meny..." minseok hampir saja mengatakan rahasianya pada luhan.

"Meny... apa?" tanya luhan.

"Menyembunyikan diriku disini tentunya." Minseok berbohong.

"Sepertinya appa ku sempat melacak keberadaanku lewat ponsel lamaku. Padahal aku sudah menonaktifkan nomernya, bahkan credit card pun sudah kunonaktifkan." Jelas minseok.

"Dia pasti akan membawaku kembali ke amerika jika aku bertemu dengannya."

"Apa kau tidak merindukan umma mu disana, dia pasti khawatir padamu." Kata luhan.

"Aku sangat-sangat merindukannya karena aku sangat dekat dengannya. Tapi aku tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan appa, lagipula aku bahagia berada disini."

Minseok menatap luhan. 'bahagia karena ada kau disampingku' batin minseok.

"Aku juga ingin memberitahunya kalau aku baik baik saja, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya." Kata minseok.

"Jangan bersedih.." luhan menenangkan minseok. Minseok pun tersenyum pada luhan.

'Aku senang minseok, senang karena sekarang kau sudah melunak padaku. sekarang kau sudah tidak dingin lagi padaku, bahkan sekarang kau tersenyum pdaku.' Batin luhan.

Minseok bersandar pada bangku taman, memejamkan matanya lalu menarik nafas panjang.

"Hmmm... udara disini sangat sejuk." Kata minseok.

"Kau benar." Luhan ikut bersandar disamping minseok.

Minseok membuka matanya saat mendengar suara anak-anak yang bermain di taman.

"Aigoo.. mereka manis sekali." Kata minseok. Luhan pun melihat ke arah anak anak yang sedang diperhatikan minseok.

"Benar mereka sangat manis, tapi kau lebih manis." Kata luhan.

"Jangan merayuku." Minseok tersenyum.

"Apa kau suka anak-anak.?" Tanya luhan.

"Hmm.. mereka sangat menggemaskan. Aku juga ingin punya anak seperti mereka." Kata minseok.

"Kita pasti akan punya anak seperti mereka." Kata luhan.

"Kita..? kenapa kita, maksudmu kau dan aku.?" Tanya minseok.

"Ne.. kau dan aku." Kata luhan.

"Tapi aku tidak akan bisa punya anak jika aku menikah denganmu." Kata minseok.

"Waeyo..? apa kau.." kata luhan.

"Tidak.. pokoknya sampai kapanpun aku tidakakan bisa punya anak jika aku menikah denganmu." Kata minseok.

Minseok pun berjalan menghampiri anak-anak yang sedang bermain di taman. Minseok ikut bermain dengan mereka, bahkan luhan pun ikut menemani minseok bermain bersama anak-anak tersebut.

Luhan sangat senang melihat minseok sangat bahagia saat bermain dengan anak-anak. Luhan memandang wajah minseok yang tengah bermain.

'aku tidak menyangka, kau sangat menyukai anak anak.' batin luhan.

...

"Luhan, ini sudah sore. Aku lupa memberitahu oppaku kalau aku pergi keluar, dia pasti khawatir. Sebaiknya kita pulang." ajak minseok.

"Kau benar sebaiknya kita pulang. kajja." Ajak luhan.

Saat di perjalanan minseok mendapat panggilan dari kibum. Minseok pun menyuruh luhan menghentikan motornya sebentar karena minseok ingin menjawab panggilan dari kibum.

"Yoboseyo.. hyung.." kata minseok. minseok lupa menyebut kibum dengan sebutan hyung.

"Minseok ah.. kau dimana.?" Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau mau pergi.

"Tadi appa datang kerumah jadi aku pergi dari rumah untuk menghindarinya." Jawab minseok. "apakah sekarang dia sudah pergi."

"Hmm... appa sudah pergi. Aku menyuruhnya tinggal disini semalam saja, tapi appa memaksa untuk tetap tinggal di hotel. Appa akan pulang besok ke amerika." Kata kibum.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku sedang di perjalanan. Jadi jangan khawatir. anyeong...!" kata minseok.

"Ne..!" kata kibum.

Minseok kembali menemui luhan. "Bagaimana, apakah appa mu masih ada dirumahmu,?" Tanya luhan.

"Tidak.. oppa ku bilang appa tinggal di hotel, dia akan kembali ke amerika besok." Minseok menjelaskan

Luhan dan Minseok pun meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Mereka sempat mampir di sebuah restoran untuk makan bersama. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sekitar jam 8 malam. Minseok turun dari motor, lalu mengembalikan helm milik luhan.

"Luhan sshi.. Gomawo..!" minseok tersenyum pada luhan.

"Jangan sungkan, jika kau butuh lagi bantuanku katakan saja." Kata luhan.

Minseok berjalan hendak membuka pintu gerbang rumah, namun tiba-tiba saja minseok berbalik mengampiri luhan dan mencium pipi luhan. Luhan pun terkejut bukan main. Minseok malu lalu dia lari masuk ke rumah.

"Apa tadi dia menciumku..?" luhan membuka mulutnya lebar karena tak percaya.

Luhan senang bukan main, dia terus tersenyum seperti orang gila. Bahkan sesampainya di rumah dia terus tersenyum. Minseok berada di kamarnya menyesali apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada luhan. Minseok memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Pabbo.. dasar pabbo.. apa yang kau lakukan Kim Minseok, kenapa kau menciumnya. Pabbo.!" Kata minseok.

"Seharusnya aku menjauhinya, bukan memberinya harapan." Kata minseok. "Ini tidak benar. sebelum semuanya terlalu jauh, aku harus melupakannya."

Keesokan harinya luhan sudah menunggu minseok di depan rumahnya. Tapi minseok bersikap dingin lagi pada luhan. Minseok lebih memilih diantar oleh kibum ke sekolah dan meninggalkan luhan sendirian di depan rumahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu kim minseok,? semalam kau menciumku lalu hari ini kau bersikap dingin lagi padaku." luhan berbicara sendiri. "Apa kau sedang mempermainkan hatiku.?" Luhan pun menjalankan motornya dan pergi ke sekolah sendirian.

Sesampainya di sekolah luhan langsung menghampiri minseok. tapi minseok selalu menghindari luhan. Minseok selalu bersembunyi dari luhan. Saat ada kesempatan luhan pun menarik tangan minseok dan membawa minseok ke taman belakang.

"Ada apa denganmu, kemarin kau sangat baik padaku lalu hari ini kau berubah lagi. Apa kau sedang mempermainkan aku..?!" tanya luhan.

"Jangan dekati aku, pergilah.!" Kata minseok.

"Pergi,,! Pergi kau bilang. Semalam kau mencium lembut pipiku. Lalu sekarang kau menyuruhku pergi menjauhimu.?"

"Mianhae luhan sshi, sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan semalam. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi." Minseok pergi meninggalkan luhan sendiri.

Batin minseok sangat sakit, sebenarnya minseok tidak ingin mengatakan itu semua pada luhan. Minseok ingin bersama luhan dan mungkin memberi lagi ciuman pada luhan.

Minseok juga ingin mengatakan pada luhan kalau minseok menyukai luhan. Tapi minseok terlalu takut. Terlalu takut menerima kenyataan yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

minseok tidak mau membuat luhan kecewa. Minseok takut jika luhan tahu kalau minseok seorang namja maka luhan akan meninggalkannya. Bahkan minseok berfikir untuk kembali ke amerika untuk menjauhi luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah jam 1 malam, minseok tidak bisa tidur. Minseok terus memikirkan luhan. Minseok berfikir, haruskah dia kembali ke amerika untuk menjauhi luhan dan melupakan perasaanya kepada luhan.

Tiba-tiba ponsel minseok berdering. Dilihatnya itu dari luhan. Minseok tak ingin menjawabnya tapi luhan terus saja menghubungi ponselnya.

"Waeyo luhan sshi..?!" jawab minseok dingin.

"Mianhae agashi,. Apa agashi teman dari pemilik ponsel ini,?" Tanya seseorang di ujung telpon.

"YA.. apa kau sedang bermain main.?" Tanya minseok.

"Mianhae agashi, saya bukan pemilik ponsel ini." Kata namja di ujung telpon.

Minseok mulai khawatir. "Lalu siapa ini, kenapa ponsel temanku ada padamu."

"Begini agashi, teman anda mabuk di Club kami. Kami kesulitan harus mengantarnya kemana karena teman anda tidak bisa kami tanyai alamat rumahnya. Kebetulan nomor ponsel agasi berada di urutan pertama panggilan cepat. Jadi saya menghubungi agashi untuk minta tolong agar agashi menjemput teman agashi di sini." Jelas si namja di ujung telpon.

"Hufth... baiklah dimana alamatnya.?"

Minseok pun sembunyi-sembunyi mengambil kunci mobil kibum dan pergi untuk menjemput luhan di sebuah club.

Sesampainya disana minseok meminta tolong agar pelayan membantu minseok membawa luhan ke dalam mobilnya. Tak lupa minseok meminta maaf karena luhan sudah merepotkan pihak club. Minseok pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau mabuk. Bahkan kau belum cukup umur untuk minum-minum." Kata minseok.

"Tunggu.. aku harus membawanya kemana, aku juga tidak tahu rumahnya." Minseok kebingungan.

Karena tidak tahu harus membawa luhan kemana minseok pun membawa luhan ke rumahnya. dengan susah payah minseok menuntun luhan masuk ke dalam rumahnya lalu menidurkan luhan di kasur minseok.

"Pabbo..! kenapa kau minum..?"

Keesokan harinya minseok terbangun. Minseok heran kenapa minseok terbangun di atas kasur. Karena seingat minseok, minseok tidur di sofa. 'mungkin aku berjalan saat tidur dan pindah kemari.' kata minseok.

Minseok melihat luhan yang berada di sampinya. minseok memastikan apa luhan masih tertidur pulas karena minseok harus mandi. Setelah yakin kalau luhan masih tidur, minseok pun pergi ke kamar mandi lalu memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Minseok pun membangunkan luhan. "Luhan sshi.. palli ireona..!" kata minseok.

"Aku masih ngantuk.." jawab luhan.

"Palli,, kau harus sekolah." Kata minseok.

Dengan susah payah minseok membangunkan luhan. Akhirnya luhan terbangun juga. "Pergilah mandi, badanmu bau alkohol." Minseok melemparkan handuk pada luhan.

Luhan pun mandi di kamar mandi minseok. setelah luhan mandi minseok memberikan baju miliknya pada luhan.

"Pakailah ini, ini milik oppa ku. Jika sudah selesai datanglah ke ruang makan kita sarapan bersama."

Minseok memberikan satu stell pakaian milik minseok pada luhan. Tapi minseok berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau baju itu milik kibum. Lalu Minseok meninggalkan luhan di kamar untuk berganti baju.

setelah acara bersih-bersih Luhan berakhir, Luhan menghampiri minseok di ruang makan. Kibum sudah pergi ke tempatnya bekerja. mereka pun sarapan bersama. Minseok sama sekali tidak mengajak luhan berbicara. Dia hanya mengunyah makanannya sampai makanannya habis. Karena tidak tahan, luhan pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghindariku minseok sshi,.!?" Tanya luhan.

"Sampai kau menjauhiku." Jawab minseok.

"Tapi kenapa ?" tanya luhan.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti." Jawab minseok.

"Apanya yang tidak bisa kumengerti, kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku apa yang menurutmu tidak bisa kumengerti." Teriak luhan.

Minseok tidak memperdulikan luhan dan pergi mencuci piring bekas mereka makan. "Pergilah dan jauhi aku, aku tidak ingin kau kecewa padaku dan membenciku." Kata minseok.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Minseok mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berniat untuk meninggalkan luhan.

"Aku harus pergi sekolah." Kata minseok, lalu berjalan pergi.

"Aku menyukaimu Kim Minseok..!" teriak luhan.

Minseok pun menghentikan langkahnya. Air mata minseok jatuh saat mendengar pernyataan cinta dari luhan.

Luhan berdiri dan mengampiri minseok. "AKU MENCINTAIMU.. AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU..! jadi jangan menyuruhku untuk meninggalkanmu dan pergi darimu. Jeball...". Luhan memohon pada minseok.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku Luhan Shhi. Kau akan kecewa jika kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, lalu kau akan meninggalkanku. Jadi kumohon.. jauhilah aku sebelum kau menyesal." Kata minseok.

Minseok kembali berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku Tahu Siapa Kau..!" kata luhan.

Untuk keduakalinya Minseok menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku tahu Siapa kau Kim Min seok... aku tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya."

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback.**

.

.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, dia melihat minseok tidur di sofa.

"Ada dimana aku sekarang,? Kenapa ada minseok disini.?" Tanya luhan.

Kemudian luhan menggendong minseok, dan memindahkan minseok ke kasur. Saat menggendong minseok, luhan merasa ada yang aneh dengan minseok. luhan merasa minseok tidak memiliki (Mian) Buah dada.

Sebenarnya luhan merasa tidak sopan untuk memeriksa tubuh minseok. namun karena rasa ingin tahunya sangat besar, luhan pun membuka baju minseok.

Betapa terkejutnya luhan saat mengetahui kalau minseok tenyata seorang namja. Luhan mondar mandir di kamar minseok. dia benar benar tidak percaya kalau selama ini dia menyukai seorang namja. Tapi anehnya luhan tidak marah saat mengetahui kalau minseok adalah seorang namja.

Luhan kembali mengingat memorinya saat bersama minseok. saat minseok selalu salah menyebut kakak laki-lakinya dengan sebutan hyung, saat minseok selalu menjauhinya, saat minseok mengatakan kalau luhan akan kecewa jika tahu siapa minseok dan terakhir ketika di taman saat minseok mengatakan kalau mereka tidak akan bisa punya anak jika minseok menikah dengan luhan.

"Jadi itu alasan kau selalu menjauhiku minseok sshi..".

.

.

**Flasback end.**

.

.

.

.

**.**

"Aku tahu siapa kau minseok sshi..!" kata luhan.

Air mata minseok mulai jatuh. "Apa kau tidak kecewa padaku setelah tahu siapa aku?" tanya minseok.

Luhan mengampiri minseok dan membalikkan tubuh minseok agar menghadap pada luhan.

Minseok menundukkan kepalanya. "Awalnya aku sedikit marah, tapi rasa cintaku terlalu besar untukmu. Aku tidak bisa tanpamu. Jadilah kekasihku minseok ah..! aku akan menerimamu apa adanya" kata luhan.

luhan mengangkat dagu minseok agar minseok menatap matanya.

"Sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu. Setelah kau tahu aku menerima keadaanmu, apakah kau juga menyukaiku.?" Tanya luhan.

Minseok menangis.. kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne...aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Kata minseok.

Luhan pun bahagia mendengar jawaban minseok, lalu luhan memeluk minseok.

Minseok melepaskan pelukan luhan. "Gomawo Luhan.. ! kata minseok. lalu minseok memegang kedua pipi luhan dan menciumya lembut.

Luhan pun membals ciuman minseok...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf kalau di fanfic ini banyak sekali Typo, ini karena Mission Impossible itu fanfic lama dan fanfic YAOI pertama aku, selain itu aku lagi fokus buat fanfic baru jadi ga sempet buat review ulang soalnya waktu aku di depan laptop ga lebih dari 2 jam sehari dan aku harus luangin waktu banyak kalo aku review dulu. semoga readers ga kecewa sama ceritanya. maklum pas jaman nulis fanfic ini aku masih dalam tahap belajar buat fanfic.<br>**

**mohon pengertiannya...**

* * *

><p><strong>Aku juga mau minta maaf untuk yang minta dibuatkan fanfic dg pair utama selain XiuHan. jujur aja hati aku terlalu berat sama XiuHan coupel, jadi belom bisa bikin fanfic dengan pair utama lain selain XiuHan. biasanya aku cuman jadiin couple lain sebagai cast tambahan aja. intinya aku ga bisa dapet fell kalo bikin fanfic dengan main cast lain. tapi aku bakal coba dilain waktu.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>terus mengenai fanfic pervert, aku bakal rubah sedikit. jadi fanfic pervert ga akan berisi kisah bersambung seperti chap 1 dan 2, tapi akan berisi tentang oneshoot fanfic dengan rate M full NC XiuHan dan mungkin bakal aku selipin sedikit NC couple lain. #ini terlalu nunjukin kalo authornya Yadong maksimal -_-<strong>

**dan aku harap kalian gak bosen sama tulisanku yang meminta kalian buat review fanfic aku yang udah kalian baca. ingat jujur aja kalo kalian ga suka, biar aku tambah semangat buat memperbaiki tulisan aku kedepannya. biar fanfic sederhana aku makin baik kedepannya.**

**Gomawo All... Anyeong...!**


End file.
